On The Run
by potterlemonade08
Summary: Both running from failing relationships, Draco and Hermione find romance in the most unexpected way. But they have many obstacles to face before they can live happily ever after.
1. Change

**Draco.**

If there's one thing that Draco Malfoy knew, it was that time had a way of changing things. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst, either way his life had changed.

Three years ago, he was sat around the table accompanied by Lord Voldemort and his loyal death eaters, pretending that he wanted to be on their side, when all he wanted to do is scream and run as fast as he could. Becoming a death eater was something he had been forced to do and had no choice over, his father made sure of that.

"_Draco, we cannot go against the Dark Lord's wishes!" Lucius cried,_

"_Your father is right, we must do as he says" his mother agreed, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder in comfort._

"_Come on Draco, Malfoy's do not get scared of anything! Grow the fuck up and be a man!" he demanded._

His father was usually aggressive towards him and used violent language, which frightened him. He allowed himself to be pressured into something he had not wanted to do, be someone he didn't want to be, but now, everything had changed and he was facing a new challenge, he was getting married. It had been something he had chosen to do and that he did indeed have control over yet he couldn't help feeling he was doing it for all the wrong reasons. He was doing it because he felt he was obligated too.

He certainly wasn't happy. Astoria Greengrass was a stunning, blonde pureblood princess whom he had been dating since shortly after the final battle. She was someone his parents praised immensely because not only was she beautiful, but Astoria was extremely wealthy. Her family were practically wizarding royalty and it seemed natural to want to be involved with her.

When Draco had first met Astoria, he had immediately realised her beauty. In fact, he had been so dazzled by her appearance that he had stupidly asked her out and had had no reason to break up with her since. Well apart from the fact that deep down he didn't truly love her and that she annoyed him greatly. Her laugh pierced through his ears and into the crevices of his mind, driving him utterly insane.

But he had managed to forget about all of this because she was a logically option. He always thought with his mind and not his heart. He chose what was easy opposed to what _he _wanted. Astoria was rich and beautiful therefore he got together with her to boost his own social status and to help regain his family's name and honour. He did not love her. No, he had simply grown accustomed to her.

He had asked her to marry him simply because it was the right thing to do. It was what their families wanted, what Astoria wanted, but it was definitely not what Draco wanted. And it had taken him this long to realise that he couldn't go through with it. He could not marry her.

And as the wedding bells rang and Astoria began to glide gracefully down the aisle dressed in pure ivory, his throat tightened and his stomach contorted.

He couldn't do this. He _wouldn't_ do this.

Draco would not allow his future to be twisted into something he didn't want. He had made various mistakes in the past and he wouldn't let another be added to his list. So he ran, he ran from the alter without looking back and apparated as quickly as possible.

He knew it was wrong. He knew that he would be hated by all his family and friends, but for once in his life Draco Malfoy had done something on impulsive. He had done something because it would change his future into one that he actually wanted to live.

**Hermione.**

Ronald Weasley was always the top of Hermione's worries. Whenever he needed her, she was there for him, right by his side, just as any girlfriend should. She would listen to him, be his shoulder to cry on and never ever let him down, no matter the circumstance. But as the years droned on Hermione felt as though she cared too much for Ron and not enough for herself.

She allowed his feelings to control her own. Even when she was upset or unhappy, she ignored her emotions and consistently checked if Ron was okay, made sure he was content.

And he hardly did anything in return. Sure, he took her for expensive meals to fancy restaurants now that his Auror career was really blossoming. But was this what Hermione really wanted? He never bothered to make sure she was okay, whether she needed anything.

He spoilt her with extravagant gifts and luxury holidays but he was never really there for her. All he did while they were together was chat about work, Quidditch and his ever growing family. How many kids did Bill have now? About twelve by what had Hermione heard.

They never actually spoke about her feelings, even when she deliberately made them known. Ron merely told her to stop being a moody drama queen and to get on with her life.

She loved Ron, really she did but Hermione felt that that wasn't enough anymore, because he didn't really love her.

She was just his trophy girlfriend that he showed off to his rich friends. They would praise him for landing himself with such a beauty as no one has expected for Ron, of all people, to end up with someone like her.

And after three years together, Hermione decided that enough was certainly enough. She couldn't allow her future to be simply looking after Ron like he was some sort of a child. She wanted attention, passion, romance… she _craved_ it. So she ditched all of her Gryffindor courage and bravery and fled into the darkness of the night without a trace.

Slipping out of their bed and tiptoeing downstairs, bags already packed with only her prized possessions. None of the expensive junk Ron had carelessly brought for her.

Although it pained her deeply to leave him without an explanation or even a goodbye. Hermione felt it was for the best. He would understand some day that they were just never meant to be. Perhaps, it would show him that he needed to pay attention to her more. Maybe it would change him for the better also.

She was changing her future to suit her for once in her life. She chose to put her needs before Ron's, and above all Hermione was choosing to find a future she actually wanted to live.

_**A/N: I deliberately made the endings similar to emphasise that Hermione and Draco are in similar situations. Hope you like the first chapter! **_


	2. Hiding

Draco.

Upon apparating from his wedding, Draco mysteriously found himself in Muggle London. He had no idea on why that was the first place that sprung to mind. Maybe it was because he knew no one would ever find him there. Not Blaise his best friend or god forbid his mother, each telling him he's making a huge mistake and that he should go back and marry Astoria. But no, no one would ever dream of looking for him here. He was supposed to hate muggles and everything about them, so it wouldn't even occur to them that Draco would be in a place filled with them.

He strolled proudly along the street, head held high trying to blend in as best he could. Although he received many puzzled looks, he was after all dressed in a formal black tuxedo with a single white flower drooping from the pocket, not the usual attire for waltzing around the streets of London.

However Draco did not care about his appearance at this point in time, he was just desperately searching for a place where he could hide away and thoroughly comprehend what he had just done.

Poor Astoria, she would most likely be crying her heart out over his sudden department or perhaps she was utterly fuming and ready to kill, either was a huge wave of guilt rushed over him.

Astoria was a nice girl and had kept him mellow over the years; he had never wanted to ruin what would have been the best day of her life. She didn't deserve that, but then Draco didn't deserve to be stuck with her for the rest of his miserable life just because he felt he had too. He had made a good decision.

Soon, Draco found a small pub on the corner of an alleyway where the crowds had died down, he assumed that inside would too be deserted and he was right.

There were only a few very lonely people in there, perfect for not wanting to grab people's attention.

He paced straight over to the bar, where an elderly woman with large round glasses was ready to serve him.

"Yes my dear?" She voiced croakily.

"Fire whiskey please" Draco uttered casually. Suddenly it struck him that he was indeed in a muggle pub and that they probably didn't serve wizard drinks. Thankfully, the woman so ancient, she didn't catch what he had said,

"What was that love?"

"Err…"

Draco hadn't the faintest idea of any muggle drinks, so he glanced around quickly for inspiration. He spotted a middle aged man with a huge bushy beard, which greatly reminded him of the oaf Hagrid at Hogwarts. He saw this man was drinking from a large tanker with the word 'Guinness' printed on the side in white lettering.

He knew this was his best bet, so asked for one Guinness and waited patiently while the frail woman shakily poured him one.

The liquid was black and had a huge amount of creamy forth on top, which didn't please him. It looked exactly like something Professor Snap had forced him to brew in potions class.

Nevertheless, he thanked the woman and took a reluctant swig of the drink to find it was surprisingly refreshing.

As he repeatedly drank from his tanker, he surveyed the pub curiously. There was hardly anyone in there, except the man who strongly reminded him of Hagrid, an extremely old man who was completely bald and looked as though he could die any second and a young woma-

Draco's jaw dropped so wide, the old woman behind the bar gave him a surprised looked,

"Are you alright dear?" she asked, pushing her large glasses further up her nose.

Draco did not answer; he was too astounded by who was sitting at the opposite side of the pub. None other than Hermione Granger.

It took him a moment to regain his cool and pick his jaw off the floor. What the hell was Hermione bloody Granger doing in a dirty old muggle pub like this?

She was meant to be at sophisticated parties with her ginger twat of a boyfriend, Ronald Weasley.

Even Draco had to admit that Weasley had soared in the social ranks now that he was a respected Auror.

He watched Granger for a while. She looked different, much different. But that was probably down to the fact that he hadn't seen her since the war, excluding a few posh parties Weasley had been invited to.

Her hair was tamer and not as bushy, it was not pushed back in a loose bun with a few strands to frame her face. Her cheekbones were defined which made her look somewhat attractive.

Woah, Draco immediately shook his head at this thought. Did he just think of Granger as attractive? He must be going insane. She was a stuck up, know-it-all. She was a mudblood for god's sake.

Draco stopped this thought. He did not use that term anymore. He had changed after the war and it had made him look at things different, he didn't want to be a predacious prat anymore.

Draco had the urge to go and speak to her. He'd no idea why. He had to force himself into remembering that he had changed and maybe talking to her would prove this, not only to her but to himself. So he gulped the last of his Guinness and strode over to where she was sitting.

**Hermione.**

Hermione had been so flustered after cruelly leaving Ron; she decided to visit a place that would take her mind of things. London. A place she had come to regularly with her parents when she was younger. She loved seeing the fascinating national landmarks such as Big Ben and the London eye. She wanted to learn everything about them because they deeply intrigued her; she had even been a geek back then.

However at this moment in her life, Hermione was not there to see the sights, she was there because she was hiding. Hiding from Ron, Harry and everyone from the wizarding world. Once they found out how she had simply abandoned Ron, they would hate her, tell her she is a heartlessly bitch and that they never wanted to see her again.

These thoughts hurt her, they plagued her mind. She could not believe that this was true, she could not think that her best friends would erase her from their lives, so for now hiding was her best option until everything calmed down at least.

So she found a quiet, secluded pub on a corner and dived inside.

When doing this, she had hoped to be safe, anyway from anybody she knew and could read her book peacefully, she certainly did not expect Draco Malfoy to stroll over and say hi. So when he did, she could not believe her eyes.

"What brings you here, Granger?" he uttered, his voice strained as though he was struggling to sound pleasant.

"M-Malfoy?" she gasped, dropping her book in amazement, allowing it to crash down onto the table.

Draco Malfoy in a muggle pub dressed as though he was going to a wedding? She had to be dreaming? Or having a very peculiar nightmare. Why the hell was he here? And most of all, why was he trying to start a conversation with her? He _hated_ her, he had taunted her, Harry and Ron ruthlessly all through Hogwarts and now he suddenly decided to be nice… Wow.

"Alright Granger?" he said coolly, his tone was deep and masculine which made Hermione blush slightly. He had become rather handsome since Hogwarts. His hair was no longer bleach blonde but a sort of dirty blonde that made him look more human and the fact that he wasn't so pale added to this, maybe because he didn't have Voldemort milling around his house 24/7.

"Um, Hello Malfoy…" She said slowly, her eyebrow raising high into her forehead, "W-what are you doing here?"

Hermione saw his body visibly stiffen as though he was uncomfortable in answering the question. It was understandable considering she was sure Draco had never wanted to be spotted in a muggle place. He despised muggles.

"Doesn't matter" he replied bluntly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

He looked tired and quite drained, so taking pity on him Hermione offered him the seat opposite her.

Hesitantly, he lowered himself down, not meeting her direct gaze instead glancing around casually.

"So was there something you wanted, or did you just come over here to have a good catch up because we're such great pals?" the sarcasm in her voice made Malfoy's eyebrow raise in shock of her tone.

"No, I just came over so I could forget about-" He cut himself off and began awkwardly looking around again.

"Forget about what?" she asked, deeply interested in what he was talking about. What was he trying to forget?

After a prolonged silence, he sighed roughly, running his fingers through his hair and peered round at her.

"Forget about how I just ditched my own wedding…"

_**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far! I will try to post at regularly as possible.**_


	3. Understanding

**Draco.**

Draco had never been one to open up. Not to anyone, not his friends, not his family, not even his parents. He spoke to no one about his feelings, his problems, and his fears. Not a single soul knew what flowed through his mind and he wanted it to stay that way.

However Hermione Granger had changed that. For some unknown reason, Draco felt as though he could reveal things to her, knowing she would not laugh in his face or criticize him in anyway. He felt a strange fondness towards her. Maybe it was her kind eyes or her soft voice that made him feel comfortable in her presence. Either way, he had just blurted out something that was deeply personal and somewhat embarrassing. He had no reason to tell her. He just did.

And after a very long length of painful silence, she finally managed to remove the puzzled look that was etched on her face,

"Why?" she asked gently, her voice calm and full of thought.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Draco was able to answer a question without hesitation. He didn't have to think of excuses or justified reasons. He could just tell her the plain truth.

"I didn't love her" He announced firmly, moving his gaze so that he met hers.

She did not do as he had expected and tell he was a complete arse. She merely shrugged her shoulders,

"Fair enough" she muttered.

Fair enough? Draco would have thought that Granger would usually be quick witted enough to retort and insult him, so this answer suddenly stumped him. Did she understand? She didn't judge him, or laugh at him, she simply understood him. He shot her a confused look, crinkling his nose in bewilderment.

She smiled weakly before explaining herself,

"Look, it's not the best way you could have handled it, but you did what you had to do and I'm in no position to judge… trust me…"

If he was puzzled before, now he was utterly amazed. It was as though she had picked through his mind and spoken aloud what he had been feeling. He was speechless, but managed to nod slowly at her.

Suddenly he fully comprehended what she had last said. She was in no position to judge? Why was that? Surely she couldn't have done something as awful as he had. She was little miss perfect, get straights O's in her O. and know every little detail about any bloody subject. What could she have possibly done?

"What do you mean?" Draco voiced gently.

Granger's faint smile faded instantly and she stared at him with a panicked look on her face. She didn't mind finding out about his messed up situation but when it came to discovering her own, that was a different story. And Draco could see this painted across her pristine face.

"Well…" She began, speaking in a hushed tone, "I've done something similar…"

Draco's reaction was instant, he shouted "WHAT?!" very loudly, forgetting that they were in a public place and although it was almost empty, the select few who did inhabit the pub whipped around quickly.

Granger blushed furiously, grabbing Draco's forearm,

"God, shut up… Why did you have to shout for?" she hissed angrily.

He composed himself, waiting for the people to return to their own business.

"Sorry… but… You, _you _couldn't possibly do anything of the sort. You're too good and caring…" He smirked.

He immediately realised that he had just complimented Granger, which was odd. He hadn't meant it as a compliment though, or did he? His brain was pulsing under the conflicting thoughts.

He watched as she sighed, "Yes… I have done something awful… But I don't see why I should tell you" she declared bluntly, folding her arms and flicking her head up snobbishly.

"Hey! I told you about my err… situation" he retorted.

He glared as her shoulders sagged in defeat and once again he let out a huge sigh.

"Fine… well basically I abandoned Ron."

**Hermione.**

This honestly had to be the oddest day of Hermione's life. She was actually sat in a pub having a civilised conversation with Draco Malfoy. The person she assumed hated her with a passion. They were so completely different. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. He was a pureblood and she was Muggle born. So different, yet Hermione realised that maybe they wasn't as opposite as she first thought. He had abandoned his girlfriend, _his fiancée_ much likeshe had with Ron. He had immensely changed and so had she. And now, here she was telling him her secrets willingly. As though they were best friends, which they most definitely weren't. Far from it in fact.

They were acquaintances at best. But why did she feel so natural around him? She acted her true self around him and told him the complete truth for no apparent reason. It was not as if he had his wand pressed against her throat, ordering her to divulge her darkness secrets. She simply told him, and Draco certainly seemed shocked when she did.

"You did what?" he sniggered, "Wow Granger, I'm impressed" his eyebrows rising high on his forehead.

"I'm not proud of it…" She mumbled, hanging her head shamefully. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt as she thought about Ron. He would be awake by now and would have woken up alone confused to where his beloved girlfriend had gone, or his beloved _slave. _Still, she felt sorry for him.

"Oh well, He probably deserved it" Malfoy laughed "he was a right git in Hogwarts. Him and Potter always waltzing around like they fucking owned the place… It was pathetic"

Hermione felt anger bubble deep inside her. These were her friends he was talking about. Her _best_ friends. And although they most likely hated her right now, she would not allow Malfoy to speak about them so rudely.

"Shut the hell up Malfoy, they're my friends!" She growled, trying to keep voice as low as possible because she did not want to attract any unnecessary attention.

Malfoy seemed extremely taken aback by this.

"Woah, calm down!" he replied, motioning his hands. If there was one thing Hermione hated, it was to be told to calm down. These words actually made her even angrier. She would not let anyone belittle her and use any sort of sarcastic tone towards her.

"I will not calm down!" she reeled, her cheeks becoming flustered in rage "You insulted my best friends and I won't take it! I thought you had changed, but you seem to be the same git as you always were!" Her voice was rising unintentionally.

Draco cocked his head slightly, and raised one eyebrow in surprise.

"Now now, don't have to so feisty! For your information, I have completely changed" he smirked smugly, "Besides; you're the one who left them for dust"

Hermione desperately tried to force herself not to believe this. She tried to justify what she had done in her head. But of course, it was true. She **had** harshly and brutally left Ron without even a measly note for explain where and why she had gone. And Harry would probably just be as heartbroken that she would do something like that to his best friend. Boys always stuck together.

And though she utterly detested herself for admitting it, Malfoy was right and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her eyes began to swell with warm salty tears as she imagined their hurt faces when they discovered she had gone. And she allowed these tears to trickle slowly down her rosy cheeks, leaving Malfoy looking completely helpless.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I promise they will leave the pub in the next chapter.**_


	4. Thoughtless

**Draco.**

If Draco said he knew how to handle the weeping woman in front of him, it would be a lie. It made him wildly uncomfortable to watch as tears poured from her chocolate brown eyes and her shoulders shake softly. What he had said really affected her. He had never meant it to, but it had and Draco deeply regretted it.

He squirmed in his seat as he tried to figure out how to cope with this. At first, he tried to shush her quietly but she merely shook her head and proceeded to whimper and tremble. She looked completely broken and lost and Draco had no idea how to help her.

He had never experienced such raw emotion before, certainly not growing up in a Malfoy household. Malfoy's did not cry. He had never seen either of his parents cry. He wasn't sure if they were even capable of such a thing. They rarely showed any positive emotion at all. Only anger and fear, but never once had they cried. So to have Granger sitting in front of him sobbing helplessly left him clueless.

"Don't cry…" he whispered, giving her shoulder an awkward pat. Her breathing was disjointed as she ceased crying as she finally gazed up. He could see that her eyes were pink and puffy.

"S-sorry" she stuttered, regaining her breath, "B-but I can't believe I d-deserted them… They're my b-best friends; they would n-never of abandoned me… Ohhh!" She threw her head into her folded arms on the table and began to cry once more.

Draco had to put an end to this.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the table forcibly. She looked shocked, but still continued to sniff and whimper. He wanted to get her away from this stuffy little pub and allow her to embrace the fresh air that may calm her down. He also wanted to give her a good talking to without anybody around.

He dragged her through the streets carefully, manoeuvring their way through the crowds of people, before arriving to a small and utterly empty park. He sat her down on a nearby bench.

Looking down at her, he felt sorry for her. But he knew that you had to be cruel to be kind, so at that moment he exploded.

"Right, that's enough Granger! You have _got _to stop crying… Man up! You're starting to look pathetic" he declared, throwing his hands arm.

He had definitely not expected what was following these words. Instantly Granger stopped crying and shot him a sinister look. If looks could kill, Draco would be saying hello to an early grave. She lifted herself up from the bench and pointed a single finger at him threatening.

"How dare you call me pathetic" You don't know what I'm thinking, what I'm _feeling,_ you know nothing!" She squealed angrily, continuing to rant. "You probably aren't even capable of any kind of emotion. You bring me to this awful little park so you can shout in my face and tell me to stop being upset… Well I am upset! I can't help it! And you're just an inconsiderate egotistical bastard!"

As soon as she had finished ranting, she sighed and glowered at him through squinted eyes, expecting him to say something; she probably craved for him to fight back. But he didn't.

She didn't even deserve an answer. How dare she speak to him like that? He was trying to help her, trying to tell it to her straight so she could get her fucking act together.

Draco was fuming. She was nothing more than a filthy mudblood and he didn't know why he had even _attempted _to speak to her in the first place. And without another word, Draco turned and stormed away from her, exiting the park and into the bustling streets of London. Not giving a second glance to the harsh and utterly rude Hermione Granger.

**Hermione.**

She was speechless yet still extremely mad. Malfoy telling her she was being pathetic? How dare he! She had every right to be upset, what she had done was horrible, she couldn't go back. But was crying going to solve anything? Was it going to change what she had done? No. It meant she was unable to control her emotions, she _was_ pathetic. And once again, however infuriating it was, Malfoy was right. He was starting to make a scary habit of it.

Crying her eyes out in front of him was completely unnecessary and not to mention embarrassing. It made her look weak. Yes, she was sad about Ron, but bleeding her heart dry of emotion only made her feel worse. There was no need for it and she had to be strong for her own sake.

She realised that lashing out at Malfoy was wrong. He was trying to stop her from crying and he was right… she did look pathetic. Couldn't she do anything right? Why was her life slowly turning into a hopeless mess? Malfoy was helping her… She'd no idea why, but he was. And she had shouted at him and insulted him and been an utter bitch to him. He had every right to storm off. He didn't deserve her cruel words. She didn't deserve his kindness.

And now she was all alone. Standing in an empty park with no one there to comfort her. Everyone who would have wanted to comfort her now couldn't stand the sight of her. She had made a complete state of everything but intended to fix it. She wanted comfort, friendship… but above all, she wanted love. So without thinking, she ran… No, she _sprinted _after Draco.

Out of the park gate and into the crowds of people. Shouting apologises as she pushed past the startled people. She jumped into the air desperate to see where Malfoy has disappeared to. He can't of apparated, not with so many muggles around. So she continued to run, until her legs became weak and her sides felt as though they were going to split.

She slowed down and panted furiously, leaning against a wall for support in fear she might collapse. She couldn't go on and there was no sign of Draco.

But she wouldn't give up. She had given up on too many things in her life… her relationship with Ron, her chance at having a normal life. She wouldn't give up anymore. She and Malfoy may not be friends, but over their short yet revealing conversation she had realised that he had changed. Although he still insulted people, it did it in a light hearted spirit and not the cruel manner he used to possess. Maybe they could be friends. Either way, she was desperate to find him.

Suddenly, she saw a tall, blonde man in a crisp black tuxedo strolling on the opposite side of the street. Instantly realising it was Draco, she shouted his name at the top of her lungs,

"DRACO!" She screamed. His head whipped up quickly as he spotted her looking extremely exhausted from her run. He halted and gave her a distasteful look, which Hermione felt she deserved. However, without any kind of thought, she began to race towards him carelessly.

All common sense went out the window. You would have thought growing up around muggles would cause her to realise the danger of running onto a busy road. But no.

She did not notice the road in which she had persisted onto and she certainly did not notice the oncoming car that screeched and broke in aim to miss her. But it was too late…

_**A/N: Bet you didn't expect that! I hope that you liked a bit more action in this chapter considering they have done nothing but sit in a pub so far. Wonder will happen to Hermione? Hmm…**_


	5. Caring

**Draco.**

Everything was a blur, it happened so rapidly Draco couldn't even register it fully. One moment Granger had been dashing towards him and the next she was sprawled in an awkward position in the centre of the road.

Draco ran over to her immediately, crouching down and looking fearfully at her twisted body which was unnervingly still. Many muggles surrounded him glaring down with shocked expressions painted on their faces.

The man who had hit her, fled from his car and began stuttering uncontrollably,

"O-oh my g-god, I d-didn't see her… O-oh no…"

Draco's eyes did not move from Granger as thought wildly of what to do.

Suddenly his prayers were answered,

"I've called an ambulance" said a small, plump woman who was stood behind him giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "There'll be here soon."

Draco did not know what an ambulance was but he assumed they would help.

He grabbed Granger's wrist, pleading for there to be a pulse. She can't be dead he thought, she _can't_ be.

Luckily, there was pulse, indeed it was faint but she was alive. But her face was so pale and her body looked horribly broken. He wanted nothing more than to lift her up and apparated her to St. Mungos, however there was far too many muggles around and his parents would be alerted that he was there and would find him. He had to stay.

After minutes of painful waiting, a bright yellow and orange van with blue flashing lights arrived, which Draco guessed was an ambulance. Two men jumped out with a long, white stretcher bed and raced over to her.

"Clear a space please!" one yelled, beckoning people to make a pathway. The other bent down and examined Granger.

"I suspect various broken bones and mostly likely internal bleeding, we need to hurry" he said urgently, before both men gently and ever so carefully lifted Granger's frail body onto the stretcher and carried her into the ambulance.

"I'm coming with her" Draco affirmed to one of the muggle men.

"And you are?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Her err… friend" he replied, admitting this out loud made Draco realise that he didn't know whether he and Granger were friends or not, he didn't know if she would want him there after everything she had said. But he didn't care; he had to make sure she was alright. He cared for her.

The man nodded and Draco hopped into the rear of the ambulance, sitting down next to Granger to find her with a strange mask of her mouth nose. He expected it was to help her breathe; he didn't bother asking too many questions. He just hoped there would hurry up, he wanted her to be okay.

The drive to the hospital was simply agonising for Draco. He hated muggle transport, it was so slow and time wasting, not to mention boring. He was becoming extremely agitated, but also worried for Granger. She still had shown no signs of movement. It was like she was **dead. **He removed his thought from his mind. She would make it, he knew it.

Once they finally reached their destination, the two men softly pulled Granger out of the back with the bed and rushed her inside, Draco tailing closely behind them.

As soon as they entered the building, the awful stench of chemicals hit him, making him feel queasy and giving him a headache. The men rushed into a hospital room and as Draco tried to follow them, he was rudely stopped by a tall, slim woman with a face that looked as though it had been run over by a bus multiple times. He had to stop his eyes widening in fear.

"You can't go in, sorry" she warned, putting her hand up to stop him.

"But I have to make sure she's alright…" he explained, shooting her a deathly glare. How dare she try and stop him, stupid muggle _cow_.

"I will inform you of her condition, but for now you must wait outside."

Draco went to argue, but snapped his mouth shut as he felt it was not a good idea to make a scene. He was on the down low after all. The woman paced off in a different direction, leaving him alone in the long corridor. He had a feeling this was going to be an awfully long wait…

**Hermione.**

(Three hours later)

Hermione opened one eye to a slit, so that she could see where she was. She instantly recognised it was a muggle hospital, she had been to one several times when she was younger and she _hated_ them. Whenever she was there, they always poked and prodded her with needles which she found to be utterly pointless.

She began to open her eyes fully, peering round curiously. She couldn't even remember how or why she was there. She racked her brains fiercely trying to think, until it finally hit her.

The car. She had been **hit. **

How could she have been so completely stupid? She should have known better! But learning how to cross the road was the least of her worries. She had so many questions, what were her injuries? Was she going to be okay? Was Malfoy here? She didn't expect for him to be, not after the way she had treated him, the things she'd said.

Hermione tried to haul herself up into a sitting position but her whole body ached and a sharp pain shot down her leg. As she glanced down she found that her right leg was entirely encased with a thick white cast. Oh dear… Had she really broken her leg? She was such a wreck. She scanned her body quickly. There were so many cuts and bruises and lumps and bumps, which hurt when she ran her fingers over them.

Soon a younger woman with caramel coloured hair, dressed in a pale green uniform strolled into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hello Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" she queried,

"Okay…" she mumbled however her voice came out in a rough croak.

"Well as you can tell you broke your right leg, you also had two broken ribs, a fractured pelvis and a minor head injury as well as many cuts and bruises, but we've managed to patch you up nicely and you're going to be fine" She grinned.

Hermione was stunned by all of her injuries. She really had been damaged, that'll teach her. She nodded in response although her neck hurt considerably.

"Also, a Mr Malfoy is outside waiting to see you, shall I let him in?" The woman asked.

So Malfoy was here? Hermione's heart skipped a beat strangely.

"Yes please" She replied, hauling herself up so that she leant against the pillow, wincing with pain.

As Malfoy waltzed in, he had a solemn look etched on his face, one that sorely reminded her of him back in Hogwarts. He sat down on the edge of her bed slowly and smiled weakly at her. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile properly, even if it was small. A glow spread over her body as she smiled back.

"How are you?" He asked casually.

Once again she nodded, "Alright…"

She watched as he glanced up and gazed aimlessly out of the room window. It was almost dark outside; the sky was a dark purple colour. There was a pot of awfully wilted flowers on the window sill too that captured her eye. They were pathetic. _Pathetic._

Hermione suddenly remembered the conversation, or argument they had had before she was hit. She hated admitting she was wrong especially to someone like Malfoy, it hurt her pride. But it had to be done.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, hoping Malfoy would hear. Evidently he did as he turned to face her, but did not reply.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you, y-you was right… I am pathetic…" she groaned, coughing timidly as her throat become dry.

"You're not" Malfoy uttered, hesitantly grabbing her hand and covering it with his own large muscular one. The warmth from his hand flowed over her entire body and made her heart pump faster than usual. What was he doing? He was comforting her… but why? He was… Well he was **Malfoy.**

She looked into his grey eyes and lifted the corners of her mouth, forgetting the pain from her bruised jaw.

"You're a Gryffindor… you're strong" he breathed before adding, "Not as strong as Slytherins of course"

Hermione let out a soft laugh. Yes, she was a Gryffindor, which meant she shouldn't be here with Malfoy, a Slytherin. But she didn't care because at this moment in her life, he was important to her. He supported her, cared for her. And though this was a scary thought, Hermione couldn't be happier.

_**A/N: Aww! I thought this was a cute chapter as you finally get a taste of D/Hr. I hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews!**_


	6. Apprehension

**Draco.**

Every day that Granger was in that blasted hospital, Draco visited her religiously. Bringing her various books she had asked for so that she didn't get bored. She hadn't changed, ever since Hogwarts she had been an insufferable book-worm. He was surprised there were any books left for her to read. However, he did as she wished because he wanted to make sure she was content. It made him wonder why he had taken such a strange fondness to her, but he didn't question it.

So every day after work he came to see her. Work had been exceptionally difficult as he was still trying to hide from anybody who had been at his almost wedding. But he assumed most people would probably know about the ordeal anyway, things about his life never stayed secret for very long. So Draco, spoke to people as little as possible. Remaining in his office until it was time to leave. He had worked in the department of mysteries for about two years now and it was fully satisfying to him, but now he wanted to be anywhere but there.

As he strolled through the Ministry trying to seem inconspicuous, he could clearly see the odd looks people were giving him, no matter how hard he tried to ignore them.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" he roared at a group of gossiping young witches. Instantly their faces turned sour and extremely startled.

"N-nothing, Mr Malfoy" a brunette girl replied, coughing to disguise her stuttering, before turning back to her idiotic friends.

If there was one thing Draco enjoyed it was having a sense of power. He was able to frighten people in to doing as he pleased because of his past. And although, he hated his past and the person that he was, he was glad that he gained him a high status.

He arrived at the muggle hospital at five o'clock sharp. The same time he had arrived for the by six days that Granger had been in hospital for. But today was different because Granger would now be allowed to leave. Her injuries had healed enough for the muggle healers to allow her to leave, which Draco was silently pleased at.

All of a sudden, it occurred to him that she had nowhere to go. She could not go back to that Weasley git that's for sure. He supposed she could stay at his house. His family were comfortably wealthy so he was able to purchase his own home in which he and Astoria were going to move into after the wedding. But since that never happened, it was free for Draco to do as he wanted.

But Granger couldn't stay there forever. She _had _to go back eventually, didn't she? Much like he would have to face his family at some point.

They couldn't live their lives hiding away from everyone they have ever known and cared about. One day they would have to face their fears, but he didn't know when they day would come.

He naturally walked in to Granger's room to find her dressed normally in muggle clothes of course; she could certianly not walk about in a cloak that would most definitely make the muggles suspicious. It was okay for him, he only ever wore a suit.

She grinned wildly at him as he entered. She was holding on to two long poles that were supporting her because of her broken leg.

"What are those?" He asked, she giggled at his cluelessness to the muggle world.

"Crutches" She shrugged.

"Right… Um…" he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "So where exactly are you going to go?" Draco asked.

This obviously stumped her because she did not answer for a long while,

"I don't know…" she breathed with a bewildered look on her face as though she had completely forgotten that she was now homeless.

Draco knew it was a stupid idea and that she would probably laugh at him for even suggesting it but he gave it a shot.

"Maybe, you could… stay at my place?" he said causally, trying to sound as calm as possible. On the inside though, he was screaming. He had never taken such a leap with someone like that before. Especially not someone like Granger.

Her eyes bulged from her face immediately, obviously shocked by the idea. But her expression made Draco very uncomfortable.

"Actually… err… don't worry, it was a stupid idea" he grumbled, gazing at the floor. This was humiliating.

"No, it's not" she declared, her face turning to a softer construction, "I'd like that… thank you" she whispered, flushing crimson.

Draco nodded, "Right… that's settled then. You're staying with me."

**Hermione.**

Hermione had never been so utterly overwhelmed with so many different emotions. Part of her felt very delighted and relieved that Malfoy had asked her to stay with him. She honestly didn't know where she would have gone otherwise. But the other part of her felt confused and rather scared. This was **Malfoy. **Although he was different, she wasn't able to get around just how much he had changed.

For the past week, he had helped her so immensely. He brought her books, coffees and chocolate chips cookies that she asked for. And although she did have to ask him for these things, he never argued, he never refused. He did as she asked and that is what scared her.

There was no way someone could switch their personality so quickly. He had gone from an evil git to a complete gentlemen, it amazed her.

And now he had asked her to stay with him. In _his_ house, eating _his_ food, using _his_ bathroom. She had been apprehensive to the idea at first, but she realised she could trust him. She could. Something she never thought she would say. Hermione Granger trusted Draco Malfoy. The thought made her head spin.

"Well… this is it" Draco announced, swinging the front door open and gesturing for her to go inside. She hoppled in on her crutches and was stunned by what she saw.

His home was breath-taking. The floor was made of shiny white marble that glistened from the slowly burning candles that were positioned on the wall. The wall was painted a deep red colour that made her think of the roses she used to pick when she was a little girl. And the ceiling stretched high up and looked as though it had been enchanted to sparkle like stars, similar to the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"It's wonderful…" she said, gawking around at its magnificence.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it…" He smiled, scratching the back of his neck. She noticed that he did this when he was nervous, a weird little quirk that she found weirdly pleasant.

"Shall I take you to the bedroom?" he asked, before realising what he had just said, a pink shade brushed across his cheeks. It was cute to see his nervousness, his vulnerability. It comforted her that he showed his true emotions around her.

"Sure" Hermione replied, waiting for him to lead the way. As they walked up the stairs side by side, as Hermione needed Draco to support her while her leg was still broken. She could hear Draco muttering to himself in frustration. It was apparent that he was trying to make a good impression and she giggled to herself because of this.

They halted outside one of the many doors that were situated upstairs. He didn't open the door though, but began scratching his neck _again. _

"What's wrong? Is this my room?" she asked, pointing to the door.

"Err… Yeah but before you go in… Don't be alarmed by the way it's decorated… This room was supposed to be for Astoria… like a place for her to relax… it wasn't even supposed to be a bedroom but I just thought…"

He was rambling. Another sign of nervousness. It was really quite surprising for him to acting like this.

He opened the door slowly and yet again, Hermione was astonished by what she was seeing.

The room was painted a passionate pink colour which sparkled slightly in the light. Several glistening hearts were also on the wall and they moved slowly as though they were pumping blood around a body. There was a four poster bed at the middle of the wall with crimson sheets, which was obviously there for when Draco and Astoria were to have some "alone time."

Hermione turned to Draco, her mouth slightly open. Had he really done this? Decorated it so romantically. She thought he didn't even love Astoria? Why would he do this for someone he didn't care about?

Draco was staring at her plainly, before smirking at her puzzled expression.

"Yes I know, I'm a stud."

_**A/N: Ha-ha! I hoped you like the end there. I wonder what will happen now Hermione is staying with Draco. Hmmmm?**_


	7. Books

Draco.

Draco definitely found living with Hermione extremely awkward. He didn't exactly know the title of their relationship. Were they friends or close friends?

They were able to talk about things with each other that only good friends would discuss, but there was certainly a boundary to this.

However Draco was constantly worried on walking in on Hermione while she was doing something private such as getting dressed or bathing. He had to adapt to the idea that he was no longer alone in his home and that he shared it with a women. He _had_ to be cautious.

He did find her to be slightly irritating sometimes, especially when she asked many questions like,

"Why would you decorate a room for someone you didn't like?" or "Why do you think your parents haven't visited you?"

He didn't know the answers to either of those questions. He supposed he had decorated Astoria's room in such a way because his parents had been insistent that he impress her. They didn't want her to be displeased as she was so wealthy and well-liked.

So abandoning her meant that his parents probably resented him thoroughly which would be the reason they hadn't visited. Of course, they knew he would be at his house. They just ignored that fact and didn't want anything to do with him because he had disgraced the whole family, this didn't faze him much. He had never had a strong relationship with either of his parents, so he didn't care.

Draco didn't need them. He had utterly content with his simple life with Hermione in his home.

"I was thinking of going to Diagon Alley…" she suggested one morning once they had sat down to eat breakfast which Hermione had happily made.

Draco nodded, picking up a slice of toast and biting into it.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get some more books…" She admitted.

His eyebrows rose in surprise. She had already read all the ones he had got for her? But that wasn't possible.

"Bloody hell Granger, you're insane to have read them all so quick!" he smirked, crunching into another piece of golden brown toast.

She blushed slightly and smiled, "Well I love reading and there's not much to do around here…"

Hermione had spent most of her time in his house, only leaving to go to work which she began very early in the morning and finished at around one. She was a Healer at St Mungos, a noble profession even by Draco's standards. He respected her greatly for it. But working early shifts meant she was home for a long period of time by herself as he didn't finish until six.

"When do you want to go?" He asked, sipping some orange juice to wash down the toast he had just devoured.

"How about now?" She chirped with a gleeful look on her face.

"Wow, you really are eager to get those books" He joked, "C'mon then."

Upon apparating to the Leaky Cauldron, they paced out the back and tapped the correct code into the familiar brick wall. It opened up slowly to reveal the wonder that was Diagon Alley.

Draco remembered the very first time he had been here, shopping for his Hogwarts supplies with his mother and meeting Potter for the first time in Madam Malkin's robe shop.

The streets were now crammed with bustling witches and wizards. Draco remembered that it was almost September and the children would most likely be shopping for all their school stuff.

For a short moment, Draco sourly missed Hogwarts. Much against people's perception, he actually really enjoyed his time at the famous school, it was his home.

"Where to?" He queried Hermione, who was glancing around with a worried expression etched upon her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh… just err… making sure there aren't any of my friends about" she mumbled. He had forgotten that she also in hiding. Hiding away from all her problems and mistakes, much like him she was desperately trying to swerve away from what she had done.

After checking no one they knew was near, they both slipped into Flourish and Blotts, so that Hermione could buy a hundred new books. He was going to be in there for an awfully long time.

"Mind if I go into Sugarplum's Sweet shop?" Draco wondered, wanting to escape from the agony of searching through books.

"Sure, go ahead" she smiled before diving into shelves of books.

Draco smirked to himself. She really was a nerdy, little book-worm but one that he was growing increasingly fond of…

**Hermione.**

She was in heaven. Reading books was something she could do that would allow her to fly away to her own little world. Forget all about her issues and simply think of an unknown world. Hermione had adored reading since she was a little kid and nothing had changed.

Rummaging through all the shelves of books was her idea of fun; she could be here for hours and not get bored at all.

It would have been a lot more fun if Draco had stayed here as well, then she would be able to talk to him about books although that would probably bore him to death. She had to remind herself that not everyone possessed her love of reading and Draco was certainly one of them.

From living with him, she discovered that he owned many books but did not read any of them. At first, she thought this was very odd but soon realised that they were there to impress Astoria. To make her think he was intellectual and interesting, which he was.

Draco was very smart and fun to be around. They had rather similar personalities apart from the reading aspect. And Hermione had grown to really like him over the past few weeks she had spent with him. She never thought she would ever say it, but she and Draco were actually friends. Her life had changed so much.

If someone would have told her a month ago that she would be living and be good friends with Draco Malfoy, she would have slapped them and laughed in their faces. The idea of it was absurd. But here they were and Hermione was extremely happy with how her life was.

She pushed all her regrets about Ron to the back of her mind, moving forward was for the best. Now that she could actually move forward after her leg was healed. It had taken her and Draco a whole day to realise that they were in fact wizards and could merely use magic to heal her leg. They assumed being around muggles for so long had turned their brains to mush.

After collecting a very wide range of books, Hermione emerged from the forest of shelves and paid the woman at the desk.

"My, my!" She commented, her eyes widening by the heaps of books, "That's a hell of a lot of books!"

Hermione laughed softly, "I know… I do love my books" She then paid before shrinking all the books and placing them into her bag. There was no way she would be able to carry them at their normal size.

As she exited Flourish and Blotts, she immediately noticed the streets were much quieter and the sky was turning darker. Oh god, how long had she been in there? She had to go and find Draco quickly, he might be worried.

She began power walking down the street to shops that he was likely to be in. The air was cold as it whipped around her face making her shiver.

She glanced into the shop windows but failed to find him.

Suddenly her body collided with something hard, which she soon found out was another person.

She fell backwards and landed her on her bum. Moaning in pain Hermione hauled herself back on her feet.

"Sorry, I-" She instantly ceased talking as she stared up to the man she had bumped into.

Her eyes widened in horror, "R-Ron?"

_**A/N: Uh oh! I wonder what Ron's gonna do? Hope you are enjoying the story and thanks for the reviews!**_


	8. Revelations

**Draco.**

Draco, knowing that Hermione would spend a prolonged amount of time in that book store, decided he could to do whatever he pleased. After leaving Sugerplum's sweet shop with loads of various sweets, mostly for Hermione but some were for himself.

He had always had a sweet tooth; which he found to be extremely ironic considering nothing about his life was the slightest bit sweet.

He strolled along the bustling streets gazing in awe of all the shops, even though he had seen them countless times before, he couldn't help feeling like an amazed little boy full of fascination.

As he began to pick at the sweets he had recently purchased, he was hit with a wave of surprise. Harry Potter and his crew were waltzing in his direction. Of course, there was actually walking over to speak to him simply shot him deathly glares in disgust. He knew Potter had never fully released his school boy rivalry and still thought he was a complete git.

But that didn't matter to Draco, because he thought the exact same thing.

He eyed them curiously. Potter and his ginger girlfriend were striding in front hand in hand, laughing merrily without a care in the world. Behind them was Neville Longbottom, the useless, pathetic boy who was crap in Potions but he had proved himself in the final battle by standing up to Voldemort. Draco praised him for that and had a quiet respect for him. Stood by his side was Loony Lovegood, uncommonly dressed in a wild, colourful dress and radish earrings. Draco thought she was crazy but had never actually spoken to her.

Suddenly he noticed the person who was also with them, trailing behind with his hands in his pockets looking disgruntled unlike the rest of the group.

Ronald Weasley. The ginger twat who was Potter's right hand guy. Draco didn't exactly hate him but the way he walked around thinking he was something special just because he hung about with the boy-who-lived made him cringe slightly.

Draco knew exactly why Weasley looked so aggravated. He had been ditched by his girlfriend aka Hermione, leaving him seeming like a right idiot. And he was.

As the group of Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw strolled towards him, as he had expected they all lifted their heads and gave him an ugly look as though he was something that they had just stepped it.

This infuriated him. Why were they looking at him like that? Apart from his childish taunting when they were younger, he hadn't done anything to make them look at him in such an awful way.

He had saved Potter's life, for god's sake. Back in his home at Malfoy Manor, he had not told his demented aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, that the person who was knelt in front of them with a deformed face was actually Harry Potter.

Draco had recognised him instantly by his infamous scar and scruffy black hair, but had not said anything, meaning they were able to escape.

He had had no idea why he had done it; he assumed that deep down he did not want Voldemort to win. He had never wanted to be a Death eater; he had never wanted to become evil.

No matter how much their looks maddened him, he remained in his calm and collected composure.

Draco would not allow a bunch of pompous twats to get to him and cause him to lash out.

No, he simply let them walk on by. Showing them he didn't care what they thought and it was true, he didn't.

The sky was darkening by the time Draco made the decision that he should probably go find Hermione. He had been in several shops after his sighting of the Potter gang, keeping himself mildly entertained. By now, it was getting late and he didn't want her to be alone and worried.

So Draco paced quickly to the book store in which he had left Hermione so many hours ago, he knew she would most likely still be in there.

But as he approached the shop, he noticed Ronald Weasley standing over a flustered Hermione. He watched as she stood up and went to apologise. He guessed that they had bumped into each other and he had not pushed her to the ground in anger of her ditching him. That would be totally harsh.

And that's when Draco knew that things were going to take a sour turn very quickly…

**Hermione. **

"Hermione." Ron said incredulously as though he had forgotten about her existence.

"H-hi Ron… What a-are you d-doing here?" Hermione stuttered, angry that she was making a fool of herself by her inability to speak properly.

She watched as Ron's face changed suddenly and he exploded with utter rage.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? HOW ABOUT WE START WITH WHERE THE _FUCK_ HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he shouted, not caring about Hermione's shocked expression.

Ron's rage frightened her. She had never seen him so upset, no in the whole ten years she had known him.

"Well-" She began but was unable to finish her sentence,

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN WEEKS! YOU JUST LEFT… I WAKE UP AND ALL YOUR STUFF IS VANISHED, NO LETTER, NO NOTE, NOTHING!" His eyes were blazing with anger. Hermione hated seeing him like this.

"R-Ron… Calm down…" she pleaded, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"CALM DOWN? DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU? YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE MUG!" he yelled.

His words rang through her ears, making her head spin. She felt utterly rotten. She thought she had gotten over her guilt of leaving him, but this was so much worse than she had expected.

Tears began to roll down her face and she covered her it with her cold hands in frustration. She had not wanted to cry. She did not want Ron to see her like this, but she didn't have a choice. She was rubbish at controlling her emotions.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, R-Ron!" She choked, shaking her head in her hands. She was disgusted by herself, seeing Ron upset made her realise that she had been completely out of order in leaving him. She could have at least sat down and explained to him that it wasn't working out. But Hermione had taken the easy way out or had she? Because this certainly wasn't easy.

She lifted her face out of her hands after a few moments to see Ron looking defeated. His head was hanging and his shoulders drooped, this made Hermione's entire stomach drop. To see him this way made her feel ten times worse. He was so lost, so hurt and it was **her** fault.

"Why would you do that to me?" He whispered, glancing up to stare directly into her eyes.

The tone of his voice made her heart throb, he sounded pained. Hermione had never wanted to hurt Ron, but it was too late and she knew that.

"B-because… I-i… I don't know…" she mumbled, forcing herself not to cry again. She tore her eyes away from Ron's in shame. He had cared for her. He had **loved** her.

"You don't know?" he said, his voice had a menacing edge to it that made her shiver; "Did you ever even love me?"

Hermione nodded instantly, "Of course I did!"

"Then why not now? What have I ever done to hurt you?" His tone was hushed, making throat bubble as she gulped back the tears. He was right, he deserved none of this. He deserved to be happy. But then the thought struck her, the reason why she had first run away.

"Because you don't love me… not really…" she muttered, once again lifting her head to gaze into his blue eyes.

"Hermione… I've always loved you… I know I'm not good at showing it… But, I tried…"

That was it. She was done. Done with her dignity, her pride. Everything she once cared about was gone as she threw herself to the ground and began to sob helplessly.

The emotions that ran through her physically pained her. She had never even thought that Ron might actually love her, she simply cast that aside and titled herself as his trophy girlfriend. And she knew that he was always shy about showing his true feelings but she had assumed that he just didn't care.

She was wrong, so wrong. The feeling of knowing this made her weep harder, leaving Ron confused and unknowing what to do.

That was when Draco Malfoy heroically came to her rescue…

_**A/N: Aww! I felt sorry for both Ron and Hermione in this chapter and I hope you did too! Thanks so much for the reviews!**_


	9. Conclusions

**Draco.**

Draco had been watching the events unfold from a distance, hoping neither of the rowing pair would notice him. They didn't, they were far too busy revealing their true feelings for each other.

This made him think about his own problems. He didn't know when he was going to shuffle home and face his disappointed parents and a disgusted Astoria. He tried not to contemplate this too much.

He was extremely hesitant to walk over to Hermione and a distraught Weasley. But once he had watched her throw herself helplessly to the ground in fits of tears, he decided it was enough. Draco knew that showing up to help Hermione would only anger Weasley even more but he didn't care. He couldn't let her make a fool of herself in front of him.

So he intervened.

"Malfoy?!" Weasley spat as he bent down to lift Hermione from her vulnerable position, pleasing that she would stop crying.

"Get away from her, you stupid git!" he yelled, trying to prize his grip from her arm.

"Back off Weasley, I'm helping her" he replied, not paying attention to his shocked look. Draco knew it must have been a weird sight to see him, all of people, helping someone such as Hermione Granger.

"Helping her?! Why would you want to bloody help her…? You're nothing more than an ignorant twat!" His words caused Draco's stomach to bubble in rage. How dare this ginger moron make assumptions about him, he didn't even know him.

"R-Ron… D-don't" Hermione stuttered, finally regaining her breath back from the strangled sobs she had been emitting.

Weasley looked taken aback; obviously stunned by the fact that Hermione didn't refuse his help or push him away.

"What do you mean? You do realise who this is?!" he proclaimed, shooting Draco a look of strong dislike. She nodded, glancing up at them, eyes darting between them both, but they then landed on Ron.

"O-of course…" she mumbled, wiping her eyes gently with her sleeve.

"Then why the _fuck _is he here helping you out?" he queried, glaring only at Hermione, desperate for an answer.

"Because he's my friend…" she said, though it was barely auditable. Even Draco was surprised by this answer. She classified him as a friend, an actual friend. Even though they lived in the same house, he assumed their relationship was just as mere acquaintances, he was simply helping her out. The idea that he was classed as a friend in her eyes made his heart skip a beat, something that had never happened before.

Friends with Hermione Granger, who would of thought?

"Your friend?" Weasley uttered in an almost gasp. His eyes bulged from his freckled face and Draco watched in amusement allowing a small smirk to form on his face.

"Y-yes Ron… H-he's helped me out a great deal…" She didn't look directly at Weasley which he noted. And Draco observed the fact that Hermione was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Helped you? You mean you've been with him? This whole time…" Weasley continued, before suddenly bursting into rage once more, "DID YOU LEAVE TO BE WITH HIM? _HIM,_ HERMIONE?" Draco saw anger flicker in his eyes.

"No! Ron, of course not!" she shrilled, as tears were about to escape her eyes again.

"I don't believe you…" he retorted, shaking his head.

That is when Hermione crumbled. And Draco felt his insides twist as she did. He hated seeing her in so much pain. She was helplessly just as much as Weasley was relentlessly, he insisted that she ran away to be with him. The simple idea of that was barbaric, impossible in fact.

He determined to put a stop to her incessant weeping and dragged her away. Away from a fuming Weasley, away from her painfully emotions. He needed to protect her. He **wanted** to protect her.

**Hermione.**

There was nothing but tears. They wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. She could remove the image of Ron's hurt and angered face from her racing mind. It was all too much. This was the man she had once loved with all her heart.

She abruptly stopped crying, and Draco was still continuing to yank her to god knows where but she paid no attention.

She _had_ once loved Ron. Past tense. Soon it drawn on her that she didn't feel anything for him anymore. Not romantically. When she looked at him she saw nothing more than her goofy best friend who she had grown up with. And was the most important person in her life, along with Harry of course.

This revelation astonished her for a moment.

She didn't love Ron anymore. She just didn't. She was upset that she had hurt her best friend.

Hermione was dragged away from these thoughts when she realised that Draco had taken her back to his house and they had halted outside the front door.

She hadn't even realised that had apparated.

Draco gave her a sympathetic look before realising his tight grip from her arm and opening the door slowly, not saying a word.

Hermione shuffled in steadily before flopping down on the sofa and curling up into a ball, bringing her knees to her chest and hanging her head. She sighed rashly, her eyes were sore from the tears that rolled from them and her throat hurt because of the sobs she had sounded. She had been so overwhelmed, she hadn't noticed before, but now she did, it hurt. She stared up at Draco who was standing in the doorway looking slightly uncomfortable. She doubted that he knew how to comfort a depressed woman.

So it utterly shocked her when he waltzed over and slumped down next to her, placing a warm hand across her shoulders.

"Alright?" he said causally, a tiny smile appearing on his face. She was confused by his sudden kind attitude and comforting, but she nodded softly returning his smile.

But she felt his body tense as she leant against his muscular chest in order to feel warmth.

She was happy with the fact that she felt at comfortable enough to do this. Her feelings towards him had somewhat changed, but she wasn't exactly sure how.

Neither of them spoke for a very long time; however she felt Draco's body relax after a while.

"We're friends?" he whispered, breaking the silence. It was a question, not a statement. She guessed it was hard for him to accept new people into his life, after having to be constantly looking out for enemies and liars. Being a death eater couldn't have been easy for him and she realised this now.

He was not the person she had first thought. He wasn't heartless and evil like the image she had created in her mind. He was kind and protective, making a strange glowing sensation flood her body.

"Yes, Draco we're friends" she replied, smiling into his chest. When he didn't answer, several thoughts rushed through her tired mind. What if he didn't want to be friends her? What if he had only done all this because he felt sorry for her?

"Unless you don't want to be…" She added, lifting her head from his chest and gazing into his mysterious, grey eyes.

"I do." He mumbled, his solemn expression remained on his face, obviously confused.

"Good."

Suddenly Hermione realised how close their faces were, their eyes fixed on each other. And for one slight moment Hermione thought of moving her head a little closer, just close enough for their lips to touch. But she didn't.

She rested her head back onto his warm chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat and soft breathing.

Her stomach felt as though it was occupied by thousands of tiny butterflies and she knew that she was probably blushing. What was going on?

Had she honestly thought about kissing Draco Malfoy?

Something had seriously changed and Hermione grinned to herself as she realised that she didn't mind at all…

_**A/N: Okay! I made Ron a bit of a twat in this chapter because he does tend to jump to conclusions and get angry. I also hoped you liked the bit of tension between them. Thanks for the reviews! **_


	10. Disagreements

**Draco.**

Draco was aware that Hermione was extremely depressed over the following days, stuck in her thoughts of that ginger idiot. It was stupid. He understood that they had grown up together and they were close. But wasn't she slightly overreacting? She didn't love him for god's sake. Draco simply couldn't understand it.

His mind suddenly flickered to his own best friend, or who he classed as his best friend. Blaise Zabini was the closest thing he had, he was even the best man at his almost wedding and they had grown up alongside each other. Slytherins till the end. But since leaving Hogwarts, they were not very close. He had chosen Blaise as best man merely because there was no one else. He didn't have friends, only acquaintances. That was until Hermione came into his life and he was determined to cheer up her.

"Wanna go to Diagon Alley again? Get some more books maybe, I know you've probably read them all by now." he chuckled, desperate to lighten her mood.

She glanced up at him from the armchair she was slumped in and gave him a stern look.

"No…" She grumbled moodily.

He was startled, not even the idea of books could cheer her up. She must be seriously depressed, this was not good. Draco had never really cared about anyone the way he cared about her, so he had no idea how the female mind and emotions worked.

"Well, err… what do you want to do?" He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

She sighed loudly, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

"Nothing Draco, I'm fine here…" she replied calmly, however looking extremely frustrated. But then he saw her shoulders sag.

"I'm sorry I'm being so miserable, I just… can't stop thinking about Ron… the look on his face…" Hermione muttered.

Draco was getting annoyed, he wanted to tell her how stupid she was being and that she shouldn't let a moron like Ronald Weasley play with her feelings. But he remembered how his bluntness had turned out before. It involved a shouting match and Hermione being hit by a car.

Those events seem such a long time ago, he realised how much his relationship with Hermione had blossomed since then. He soon became aware that now she had been found, she no longer had to stay with him.

She could run back to Weasley, patch things up and they could live happily ever after. He knew this was unlikely, but still.

He didn't want her to go. He had become accustomed to her being in his house.

"Are you going to leave now then?" he asked, not realising how rude his question must have sounded.

"Oh… I see how it is!" she chirped angrily. Draco knew that this wasn't going to go well. He had just upset an already angered woman and this wasn't helping.

"Can't wait to get rid me of, eh Malfoy?" Been dying for the day that I can pack my bags and leave?" Her voice was menacing and raged.

He wanted shout at her to stop being so fucking annoying and get a grip, but that definitely would make matters worse. So he stayed calm.

"No Granger. That's not want I meant" he said through gritted teeth, doing his best to remain at peace.

"Well what did you mean then?!" She shouted, anger glinting in her brown eyes.

Oh, she was being such a bitch, Draco was finding difficult to even stay in the room.

"Well maybe if you shut up, we could have a civilised conversation!" he snarled.

She was obviously taken aback, but complied and wriggled in her seat, crossing her arms tightly.

"What I meant was, now that you are not hiding from Weasley, you might be able to sort things out and move back with him… I'm sure you don't want to stay here with me any longer" He huffed, calming his annoyance towards her.

Anger vanished from her eyes and her forehead creased slightly,

"Who says I don't want to stay here?"

**Hermione. **

She had not realised completely what she had actually said. It implied had she wanted to stay with Draco forever. Which of course, wasn't the case, or was it?

She had certainly hinted at it, leaving Draco looking surprised.

"Well, you aren't gonna live here forever… are you?" he queried, giving her a puzzled look.

Hermione wasn't sure how to reply to this. No, she couldn't live with him forever, but it didn't mean she didn't want to.

Wait, did she really just think that?

It wasn't like they were dating, Hermione shivered at this thought. But she certainly wasn't going to move back in with Ron. He had accused her of leaving him for Draco, such a ridiculous idea, beyond anything she could fathom.

Her and Malfoy? Together? Her mind shot back to five days previous when they had returned from the dreadful trip to Diagon Alley. She had leant on him, allowed him to comfort her and had thought about kissing him?

She obviously wasn't herself at that moment, she had been overwhelmed with so many emotions, her mind was everywhere. But even so, she _had_ thought it.

Hermione couldn't deny that Draco was attractive with his dirty blonde hair and piercing grey eyes, but to have those kind of feelings about him. It was crazy.

So what would she do?

She would have to find herself a flat, where she would live completely alone, which had never done before. The idea of it scared her. Although Hermione loved being independent, being lonely was a different story.

She surveyed her options. Ron, Draco or by herself?

For the first time, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know the answer. This wasn't something she could learn from a book. This was her life and Hermione didn't know where it was turning.

She refused to back to Ron, then she would be back at square one. Or maybe Ron would change and treat her the way she deserved? But she couldn't risk it. Besides, she didn't love him anymore, it was pointless. And she simply couldn't live alone. So that meant she had to stay with Draco. Draco Malfoy.

"I would like to stay…" Hermione simpered, staring softly into Draco's eyes which widened considerably after she had said it.

"You want to stay here… forever?" he asked, bewildered.

"Not forever…" she corrected, "Just until I find a boyfriend or someone else to move in with…" She replied, blushing a bit at the mention of a boyfriend.

Hermione soon comprehended how she was simply thrusting herself upon him. Maybe he didn't want her living there? But he had offered in the first place…

"If you will allow me stay, of course…" She mumbled.

She was scared of his reply. If he disagreed, it would mean living alone which would basically be sending her into a life of depression and loneliness. She did think of Harry, but he had just moved in with Ginny and she didn't want to ruin their romantic times together, that would be plain awkward.

She also thought of her parents, but they now lived in Australia. They said they wanted a change of scenery and thought that Australia was a calmer and more peaceful atmosphere. She certainly did not like the idea of moving there with them.

But to her utter relief, Draco's reply was a good one.

"Err… Sure you can stay" he affirmed, after several minutes of thinking about it, "But we're just house mates, nothing more" He said warningly, giving her an uncertain look.

Of course they were house mates, what would he think they were?!

"Don't worry Draco, we're not going in that direction" Hermione exclaimed, smiling broadly. And with that she lifted herself up and strolled into her room. _Her_ room that would be hers for quite a long time…

_**A/N: Aww, so they have officially moved in together. Wonder what will happen between them now? **_


	11. Friends

**Draco.**

Living with Hermione was much simpler than expected. She did not boss him around and make him do all the washing up. No, she was calm and relaxed around him, which was silently satisfying to Draco. They shared out the house work equally and surprisingly had very few arguments. It was almost too good to be true for him.

If he ever did get married, he hoped it would be like this. No fuss, no petty little rows, just peace and serenity. He had not had this with Astoria, but then they didn't know each other well enough. When they had been together it had been boring small talk such as how work is going and the weather. Draco never felt that he could reveal anything to her, which is probably the main reason he ditched her.

Hermione was different.

With her, she understood him; she listened to him and most of all she cared. Which is more than he could say for his own parents, let alone Astoria. And as the weeks went on, Draco found himself becoming more and more fond of her. Every time he saw her with her feet up on the sofa, he smiled. She was so poised yet completely comfortable in his presence.

"_What are you smiling at?" She asked, glancing up from her book._

"_Nothing" he replied keeping his face calm yet his insides were churning wildly by her._

On many occasions he had felt like this, growing stronger each time. Was he falling for her?

No, that was impossible. Him, pure-blooded Draco Malfoy falling in love with a Muggle-born such as Hermione Granger. He dismissed the idea however it scratched away constantly in his mind. So much so that every morning when he left for work, he knew he would miss her. She apparated to St Mungos while he used the Floo to travel to the Ministry, his fireplace connected directly to one of theirs.

"See you later!" She grinned, grabbing her bag and apparating quickly.

Draco stood there for longer than needed merely staring at the spot in which she once was. A twinge travelling up his spine, causing him to shiver. He missed her and she had only been gone thirty seconds, this had to mean something. He had never felt like this in his entire life.

Again, discarding the thought he pulled on his work robe and swiftly Flooed to the Ministry.

As usual it was crammed with bustling witches and wizards, rushing about frantically. Draco strolled calmly to his office, doing his best to not get knocked over by the racing people.

But as he did so, his eyes were met with none other than Harry Potter and he was headed his way.

He had not seen Potter since the day he had been in Diagon Alley on the awful day of Hermione's crumble, but Draco had heard that he had gone a dangerous mission shortly afterwards. Potter did not look particularly angry but his eyes told another story and as he paced briskly towards him, Draco halted.

He watched as Potter, who was several inches shorter than himself, stopped in front of him and quickly nodded his head.

"Can I see you in my office?" He questioned, narrowing his emerald eyes.

Draco frowned considerably but nodded back, unsure to what he wanted. They worked in utterly different departments and had nothing to do with each other, so this couldn't be about work.

"What the hell is going on Malfoy?" Potter spat, shutting the door of his office once Draco had squeezed inside.

He was definitely stunned by this question. What was he even talking about? Why did Potter assume he knew what he was saying because he certainly didn't.

"I don't know what you mean Potter." He retorted, desperate to remain at ease.

"Don't play fucking games" Harry snarled, "Ron told me! You and Hermione? You're friends or something? And I heard in the Daily Prophet that you're even living together now?! I mean what the hell?"

Draco was astonished. How the hell did anyone know they were living together? His house was in the middle of nowhere, guarded by various magical defences; no one could possibly find them. But obviously someone had.

"I don't think that concerns you." He said, resisting the urge to smirk. He loved seeing Potter angry and frustrated.

"Doesn't concern me? She's one of my best friends!" He shouted, "I haven't seen her in over a month and now I find out she's hanging around with you! She's not safe!"

For some reason, Harry's last statement got to him. Right in the gut. Not safe? How dare he assume that he was not safe or to be trusted. He would never dream of harming Hermione, of course Potter didn't know how he really felt. Neither did he really, but not safe? He was not a ruthless murderer, now was he.

"I would never hurt Hermione." Draco replied finally, not gazing directly into Potter's raging eyes.

He watched as Harry's expression went from fuming mad to utterly shocked. He knew what he must be thinking, but he dreaded him to say it. However, he did.

"Malfoy… Are you dating Hermione?"

**Hermione. **

Sometimes being a Healer was extremely hard. So many gruesome injuries that made her head spin and her breakfast rise into her throat. They were vile. Others were purely magical and could not be seen to the untrained eye. But Hermione was an expert and always knew exactly what to do.

But today, it seemed she could not. She had a patient who possessed a large, purple bruise-like mark spreading across the whole of his stomach and no matter how many spells or enchantments she muttered, it would not disappear.

"How did you get this?" She asked, running her fingers gently over the man's bare body. Blushing slightly, he was after all rather attractive. Not as good looking as Draco though. Had she really just thought that?

Hermione shook her head slightly, bringing her focus back to the relentless bruise, or what looked like a bruise. It was definitely something more.

"Duel against an old Death eater" The man mumbled. Hermione soon realised who the man was, she had hardly recognised him because of how much he had changed since Hogwarts.

Blaise Zabini. He was now a superb Auror, which was odd considering he had been a Slytherin. Nevertheless, he was covered in countless amounts of scars and marks proving his bravery which Hermione studied throughout his muscular body. Hermione seem to blush even more furiously once she had realised who the man was.

"Sounds nasty…" she breathed, before asking Blaise to put his shirt back on.

"I'm sorry, but I have never seen anything like that before. I guess it is a very dark spell. Does the mark hurt at all?" She queried, gazing up at his chocolate brown eyes that glistened beautifully.

"Nope, just small twinges sometimes… Never mind, I'm sure it will be fine" He shrugged, giving her a warm smile.

"I could refer you to a more experienced Healer?" She offered.

"No, honestly, it's alright… Hermione."

She was surprised that he used her name but did not show it and lifted the corners of her mouth to him.

"Well, okay then. Take care" She grinned, swivelling around to get to her next patient.

"Um Hermione" She heard Blaise mumble, she turned around quickly to face him once more. He was frowning a bit and looked rather frustrated.

"Yes?" She smiled eagerly.

"Have you err… seen Draco lately? I err… heard you were hanging around with him recently…" His voice grew quieter at the mention of Draco's name.

Hermione recoiled; she certainly had not been expected for him to ask her that. But she soon remembered that Blaise was in fact Draco's best friend and would obviously be concerned to his whereabouts.

But she did not know how to reply to him. Did she tell him about her and Draco living together? Or did she lie and say she hadn't seen him?

This was Draco's best friend, much like Harry and Ron were hers. She imagined how they'd feel if they hadn't seen her in a long time. Which they hadn't, apart from her and Ron's encounter in Diagon Alley. She assumed that Ron most likely told Harry too, she pictured their hurt faces and worried thoughts. So decided to tell Blaise at least part of the truth.

"Um… Yes, Draco and I have become unexpectedly close recently… but I… err… haven't seen him in about a week…" She spoke cautiously, waiting for Blaise's reaction. He didn't look hurt, more relieved that his friend was okay.

"Yeah, I haven't even since his wedding, although he ditched" Blaise chuckled, "But that was over a month ago…"

Hermione bit her lip, she wanted to tell him where Draco really was, but decided against it, because Draco would be furious.

"I knew of course… That he didn't love that Astoria" He recalled with an amused look on his face, "Nah, Draco wants a smart girl who cares about more than just shopping and whatever."

Then Blaise gave her a knowing look and allowed a small smirk slip across his face, "Someone like you…" he grinned, before waltzing off in the opposite direction, leaving Hermione totally confused.

_**A/N: So now Harry and Blaise have entered the story, I wonder what will happen? Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! **_


	12. Passion

**Draco.**

It took Draco a short moment to comprehend what Harry had just suggested. He and Hermione dating? Coming from Potter, that was somewhat strange. He was Hermione's best friend and for him, of all people to believe they were dating, Draco began to doubt himself.

Of course, Draco and Hermione were not dating but it suddenly made him consider the concept. What would it be like to actually date her? She was extremely attractive, Draco couldn't deny that fact. And everyone knew of her outstanding intelligence. But was she what Draco wanted?

"Well? Malfoy… answer the bloody question!" Potter groaned, pulling Draco from his odd yet intriguing thoughts.

"No Potter, of course not." He muttered, he watched Harry relax considerably obviously he would go ballistic if Draco had said yes.

"Well that's encouraging, but seriously Malfoy… I know you're not a death eater or anything anymore… but I don't exactly trust you." He sighed, lifting himself up to stare at him directly in the eyes.

"As I said, I would never hurt Hermione" he confirmed before grabbing the door handle and yanking it open.

"Wait." Potter mumbled, causing Draco to sigh. He wanted to get away from Harry stinking Potter quickly, he was asking too many awkward and personal questions for his liking.

"Can you ask Hermione to owl me? I haven't heard from her for so long… and I want to know about what happened between her and Ron"

Draco nodded, "Fine, bye."

Potter nodded back then Draco swivelled round and strolled out of the office. Had he just agreed to do Potter a favour? No matter how much he had changed, there was still something inside that annoyed him about Harry Potter. So why would he do him a favour? He guessed it was for Hermione's sake.

As Draco reached the Floo station, he grabbed a handful of powder and shouted his destination.

To his delight he found Hermione crossed legged on the sofa divulged in a book as usual.

She glanced up when he entered and smiled.

"Nice day?" She asked, laying her book down next to her.

"Yeah, I guess… Although I had to speak to Potter…" he moaned, slumping on the sofa next to her.

"You spoke to Harry?" She chirped eagerly. Her face lighting up at the sound of his name, "What did he want?"

Draco wasn't sure whether or not to mention the fact that Potter thought they were dating. Not because he was embarrassed, but because he didn't want her to laugh at the idea. He was starting to become _very _fond of her.

"Oh, he told me to tell you to owl him…" he muttered, gazing down at the floor in annoyance. He didn't want Potter to get involved with the pleasant life that he and Hermione were now living.

"Oh, well… I think I should" She declared softly.

That was not what he wanted to hear. He did not Potter coming and taking her away. Trying to be a hero as always. They didn't need him, they were happy. As least he was happy. He had never really asked Hermione if she was too happy. He thought he better get to it, Draco wasn't one to hang around.

"Hermione, are you happy here?" He asked out of nowhere.

For a moment she looked startled by his question and frowned slightly. But as her eyes met his, she grinned gleefully.

"Yes, I am… Why'd you ask?"

Draco shrugged. He couldn't tell her the real reason. That he wanted her all to himself, that he didn't want her to leave and cause him to be alone. Suddenly the realisation finally dawned on him. He wasn't scared of being on his own, he scared of losing her because… he was in love with her.

**Hermione.**

She waited a few moments for Draco to answer but when he didn't, she started to giggle.

"Hello? Earth to Draco?"

He seemed to be almost in a trance and was completely still. The only movement was of his gentle breathing.

Suddenly he turned his face towards her and Hermione flinched ever so slightly at the fact they were so close together.

It brought sudden memories of the night when they had returned from Diagon Alley and she had thought about kissing him.

All different emotions ran through her as she stared deeply in the wide pools of grey.

"Drac-"

But before she could even finish his name. He pressed his lips softly onto her own and cupped her face delicately with his large hands. Hermione could not explain the emotions that were rushing through her body, only that she liked it a lot.

Soon their lips were moving rhythmically between each other's, and Hermione found her hand gripping his blonde hair roughly.

After a few minutes, Draco reluctantly pulled away and glared longingly into her eyes.

Neither of them spoke. Too completely stunned at what had just happened. It was entirely impulsive. It seemed over the past few months Hermione had done many things on impulse, not thinking about the consequences or anything to be honest.

Unlike with Ron, this decision was definitely for the best, she could tell.

Hermione gawked happily at Draco then cuddled down into his arms. Before when she had done this, he had stiffened but now he embraced her in his arms willingly.

As she reviewed the day in her head, Hermione suddenly remembered her encounter with Blaise and thought it best to tell Draco.

She sat up slowly, "I saw Blaise today" she announced, "He's worried about you."

Draco's reaction was unexpected, instead of being concerned about his friend, Draco simply sat there. His expression didn't change, he did nothing.

"Don't you care?" she wondered, forehead creasing at his under reaction.

This was his best friend and Draco didn't seem to give a toss.

"Not really." He dismissed, sitting forward slightly.

"But… he is your best friend, isn't he?"

"I suppose…"

Hermione looked at him worriedly. Maybe it was time that he saw Blaise and perhaps his parents. They must be so worried. She wasn't sure this Astoria girl would want to see him, and Hermione didn't particularly want Draco seeing her either.

Was she jealous?

"Draco, I think it's time we go and visit your parents?" she suggested quietly, holding her breath over his reaction.

"We?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I bet they're worried" she muttered, knowing Draco's feelings towards his parents. He had told her that his parents didn't really care about him, but she knew this probably wasn't entirely true.

"Come on, then…" She beckoned, standing up and collecting her cloak.

"Now?!" He whimpered, jumping out with a panicked expression.

"Yeah, why not?" Hermione smirked, before chucking Draco's his cloak. She didn't know whether going to see his parents was a good or bad idea, but she would have to wait and see.

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages! They've finally shown their feelings for each other yay! But I wonder how Draco's parents will take the news? **_


	13. Run

**Draco.**

Their feet hit the ground of the garden outside Malfoy Manor with a thud. Hermione was latched on to his arm as they had had to perform a side along apparation as Hermione never been there before, not by choice anyway. Everything was still; the only sound was the soft whistle of the wind.

Draco knew that the wards around the Manor would have alerted his parents of their presence and it was only a matter of time before they came rushing out.

He hadn't seen his parents in over three months since his almost wedding day and he was unsure of what their reaction would be. Would they still be angry about him ditching the wedding or would they have calmed down a bit? The fact that he had brought Hermione with him wouldn't please them either.

Draco knew his father was still insanely prejudiced against muggle borns and would be livid because of his relationship with Hermione. His mother was a little more civilised and tolerated muggle borns if ever coming in contact with one, but also secretly hated them.

Draco walked hesitantly forward towards the manor, Hermione's arm still linked with his own. But they had barely made it more than ten steps before Draco saw his mother come charging out, her black cloak flapping behind her.

Draco froze, the look on her face let him know instantly that she was absolutely furious. Her eyes were glinting with rage.

She approached them rapidly before halting in front of the pair and shooting Draco an ugly look. Her eyes wandered to Hermione and she gave a disgusted look before moving her gaze back to Draco.

Before he could say anything at all, a harsh slap collided with his cheek, the sound echoing around the garden.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she bellowed, her nostrils flaring in pure anger,

"YOU HAVE DISGRACED AND UTTERLY EMBARRASSED THE WHOLE FAMILY!"

She popped her knuckles and Draco knew she was getting ready to strike him again.

"Mother, let me explain" he began, ignoring his throbbing cheek but was unable to continue.

"EXPLAIN?! EXPLAIN HOW YOU CRUELLY ABANDONED YOUR BEAUTIFUL FIANCÈE ON HER WEDDING DAY?! OR HOW YOU RAN LIKE A PATHETIC COWARD AND HID FOR MONTHS! MY GOD… I'M ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY SON!" she spat, breathing heavily to regain her breathe. Her words were exceptionally worse than Draco would have imagined and they rang through his body painfully.

His mother had never been so utterly angry with before. But he guessed anyone would be pretty upset if their son ditched the wedding they had been planning for the last six months.

Draco then watched as his mother's gaze switched to Hermione, who was cowering next to him.

He knew that his mother had recognised her immediately, Hermione after all was very well known in the wizarding world with her connection to Harry Potter.

"And why the hell are you here?!" She demanded her scowl increasing. She seemed to look threatened by Hermione as she knew that she was higher up in the wizarding world than herself. This may Draco smirk slightly but still completely bewildered by his mother's harsh behaviour.

"Well… I… I…" but words failed her and Draco knew she was extremely uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be?

"It doesn't matter why she's here, mother…" He retorted, rubbing Hermione's arm to try and calm her, "Can we just go inside and talk in a more civilised manner?"

"Civilised! I do not need to be civilised to an awful son like you" she shrilled.

"Okay Mother… I understand I was a bit harsh, but honestly let's just go inside and talk…" Draco groaned, giving his mother a bored look. Now that she had stopped screaming and hitting him, he was less threatened by his mother. She let out a sinister cackle filled his sarcasm and anger.

"Inside?" She said, her eyes glinting with evil, "Yes… lets, then we can see what your father has to say about all this…"

**Hermione.**

The idea of going into Malfoy Manor again was haunting. After what happened to her during the war, Hermione had hoped she would never had to step foot in the building again. However with her newly formed relationship with Draco, she knew that it would be nearly impossible to avoid it.

As they headed inside, she shivered visibly. Not just because the penetrating coldness but because of the eerie memories that flooded her mind. She felt Draco's hand grab her own and squeeze it to reassure her, but did not look at her.

Draco's mother led them to a large and surprisingly homely room with a crackling fireplace and cushy looking sofas. It looked almost like a normal house should.

But as they entered the room fully, Hermione's stomach contorted painfully. Lucius Malfoy was sat stiffly on the furthest away armchair, smirking evilly.

His eyes hardened once they were in the room. He stood up slowly and prowled his way over to them.

Draco's mother joined her husband, standing by his side patiently.

Hermione's whole body tightened, she did not feel safe with him present, not even with Draco stood next to her. Why had she even thought of coming here? It was indeed a beyond awful idea. She had hoped Draco would be able to sort things out with his parents, she had certainly not realised that they were still so horrible.

She knew Draco would never let either of his parents harm her, but still she was unsettled.

"Son…" Lucius breathed, smirking menacingly at him. She felt Draco's hand clamp tighter onto hers. She squeezed it letting him know she was here for him, although she was definitely more scared than he was.

"So decided to go on a little vacation, did we?" Lucius said practically snarling. His cold eyes then met Hermione's and her body felt utterly numb, his gaze made her heart beat rapidly.

"And you brought a piece of mudblood filth into our home…" he whispered, not blinking. Hermione was not fazed by his words, she had heard them countlessly when growing up in Hogwarts, it was his deathly glare that frightened her.

"Don't you fucking _dare _call her that!" Draco hissed, shaking in fury.

"Now, now, language! That is not how your mother and I raised you" Lucius spoke in a playful tone but there was something completely evil about him. Hermione felt Draco stiffened in silent rage.

"She is extremely beautiful though Draco… I can see why you have grown fond of her…" Lucius mumbled, glaring hungrily at Hermione. She was disgusted by his creepy nature and wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Shame about the blood…" He continued, his voice rash "but I shouldn't worry… I can dispose of her once I have had my way with her…"

Hermione would have been violently sick if it wasn't for the fact that every cell in her body was frozen to the core. She couldn't even think clearly. She would have thought Lucius Malfoy's evil prejudice may have faded over the years, but he seemed even more ruthless than before. Why had Draco never mentioned how brutal and vile they were? His own father wanted to touch her… harm her… perhaps kill her… It was all too much.

Draco let go of Hermione's hand swiftly and punched his father powerfully in the jaw. A loud crunch rang through the walls of the manor that made Hermione wince.

Lucius grabbed his face in pain, crying out loudly before growling wildly like a dog. It was obvious that he was about to pounce at them and hurt them ravenously. Hermione's head began to spin.

Draco swivelled round to face her, his eyes wide with fear.

"Hermione…" he pleaded, "Run!"

_**A/N: Uh oh! This story is about to get dark… you have been warned! I hope you enjoyed this action packed chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**_


	14. The Past

**Draco.**

Draco watched as Hermione hesitated for a split second before sprinting quickly down the corridor. It was evident she didn't not exactly want to run, she had wanted to fight. Then again,

she had looked simply petrified.

His father snarled and lunged in her direction, ready to chase her. It was disturbing for Draco, his father was acting like nothing more than a wild animal and his mother was simply standing by, emotionlessly and uncaring.

Draco grabbed his father's wrist to stop him from racing after Hermione and threw him backwards with great force.

"Don't you dare…" Draco warned, shooting his father a disgusted look. Lucius merely curved the corners of his mouth into an unsettling smirk.

"I will have her…" He breathed through gritted teeth, eyeing Draco angrily for letting her get away.

"If you lay a finger on her, I will kill you." Draco hissed, even he was surprised at himself by his dark threat. He had never killed anyone, he couldn't. Deep down, he wasn't that kind of man. It was just an empty threat though, wasn't it?

Lucius laughed crazily, "Kill? You're too cowardly to kill."

Draco knew he could never kill anyone, but was that really a bad thing?

"No Father… Killing _is_ cowardly."

Suddenly his father's composure changed entirely. He stood upright, straightening his cloak. His expression returned to a solemn and bored look and his eyes were no longer ravenous.

He cleared his throat, "Leave." He croaked to Draco, not directly looking at him.

Draco was unperturbed by this sudden change. Why had he acted like that? He turned to his mother, who stood pursing her lips in thought. She glanced up at him, yet said nothing. Then both of his parents turned and left the room.

He was utterly confused. What had just happened? His father had gone from acting like a wild animal hungry for blood, Hermione's in particular, to seeming to return to his usual manner. Something told him, that this change was not intended.

Not in all his years had Draco seen his father is such a state, not even when Lord Voldemort was prowling around their home. This was a problem he would have to sort out, but for now he didn't dwell on it.

His mind abruptly flashed to Hermione. Where was she? She can't of apparated within the grounds because they would have been alerted. So she must of run pretty far, perhaps she was still running.

Draco rushed outside the Manor and once out of the wards, apparated immediately to his and Hermione's home. But to his dismay, she was not there.

He needed to find her and fast, in case his father decided to go hunting for her. But Draco had no idea where to look. Where would Hermione go when in trouble?

He racked his brains furiously, desperate to come up with an idea of where she might be.

The Weasleys? The Potters? Both were definite options, but he didn't like the idea of showing up at their doorsteps asking for Hermione, not after his last encounter with them both.

However, Draco could not just sit around and wait for her to return. He couldn't stand not knowing.

But to be honest, he didn't really have any other choice…

**Hermione.**

She was out of breath once she had reached to edge of the Manor wards. She tried to regain her normal breathing pattern quickly and stop her heart beating furiously. But she didn't have time.

She had to get out of this place. So Hermione apparated to the first place that sprung to mind. Hogwarts.

It was a place where she felt safe. Where she knew she would be protected and although she hadn't been there in over three years, it felt like she was home.

She had not been there after the war as there were far too many awful memories, but now she only remembered the good times she had there, with Ron and Harry.

Hermione strolled forward towards Hogwarts; obviously she could not have apparated directly into the grounds. No one can apparate into Hogwarts, she of all people knew that.

Once she was inside the wall of defensive wards that surrounded the castle, she collapsed onto the emerald, green grass. She panted wildly, feeling extremely light headed and quite dizzy. She hadn't run like that since during the war when she had run from the snatchers.

After roughly fifteen minutes of being sprawled on the ground. Hermione heard a delightfully familiar voice that made her heart soar and forget all about what had just occurred.

"Ermione' is tha' you?"

It was Hagrid. Good old Hargid out for a walk around the grounds, like he always did. Within seconds, Hermione bolted upright and grinned brightly.

"Oh Hagrid! It's so good to see you!" She squealed, hugging the enormous man. Hagrid smiled back under his bushy beard, but then frowned in confusion.

"It's good to see ya too Ermione' But err… What ye doing ere? He asked, scratching his head.

Hermione laughed strangely at the absurdity of her situation.

"It's a long story…" She sighed.

"Well, I've got a long time, C'mon, let's go back to the hut" He smiled, plodding towards his cosy little house that Hermione had always adored. Although, she felt deeply saddened that Harry and Ron weren't with her. The three of them had always gone to Hagrid's together.

"Draco Malfoy?!" Hagrid gasped, after Hermione was half way through her story. She rolled her eyes playfully; she knew that hardly anyone from the wizarding world liked him although he had completely changed.

"Yes, Hagrid… Draco Malfoy and I are now living together" She giggled. It sounded weird in her head, but even weirder saying in out loud especially to Hagrid.

"But, are ye like together then?" He wondered, awkwardly sipping his tea.

Hermione wasn't really sure about that question. They had never actually confirmed whether they were together, but they held hands and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. And then there was that kiss they had shared. That glorious kiss. It must have meant something.

"I suppose we are…" she shrugged, polishing off her tea.

Hagrid grunted, "Ah well, whatever makes ye happy Ermione"

She grinned at just how quickly Hagrid accepted their relationship. Unlike Harry or Ron, he thought about her feelings and what she wanted. But then, Hagrid had always been a very kind and understanding person.

"Well, it was good catching up Hagrid! I'll have to pop by again soon" Hermione affirmed, lifting herself from the table.

"That would be nice, I'm awful lonely without ye, Harry and Ron comin' to see me" He sighed.

She felt sorry for him and regretted no coming to visit him sooner.

"Don't worry, I promise I will come back" She said, before saying goodbye to Hagrid and leaving the hut.

It had been a creepy and draining day for Hermione, but seeing Hagrid after so long lifted her spirits so immensely she didn't even care. Now she was just eager to go home and get some well needed sleep…

_**A/N: Yay Hagrid! A little blast from the past there! Don't worry though, that is certainly not the end to the darkness of this story! Hope you are enjoying it! **_


	15. The Letter

**Draco.**

He was fuming. Hermione had arrived home grinning merrily, wittering on about her joyful catch up with that oaf Hagrid while he had been worried beyond belief concerning her whereabouts. How could she just do that to him? It was nearly midnight! What the hell was she thinking?

"Oh, I'm glad you had a nice time!" he mocked her sarcastically. The smile soon vanished from her face and was replaced with a look of total confusion.

"What? Look… I'm sorry I was gone for so long, it's just Hogwarts was the first place I thought of after your psychotic father tried to kill me!" She retorted, sounding frustrated. Draco knew exactly what his father had done; it didn't excuse her to going running off and leaving him scared to whether she was okay. What if she had gotten hurt?

Draco then realised he was being one of those over protective people who wrapped their loved ones in cotton wool. But then he also realised that he truly didn't give a crap. He _did _care for Hermione and wanted her to be safe. He didn't want her skipping off to god knows where.

He remembered his father's vile threats; they made his stomach twist violently which is why he had punched him.

He sighed and massaged his forehead deeply with his fingers. He could the frustration building up quickly. On one hand, he knew Hermione was a strong and independent woman who wouldn't want to be closed in. But on the other hand, he simply wanted to hold onto her and never let anyone hurt her ever. Especially not his own father.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione grumbled after moments of uncomfortable silence.  
"Me too…" Draco agreed. He couldn't stay angry with her for too long, not with the innocent little looks she was giving him. _Fuck_, she was beautiful. Her large, brown eyes made all the tension simply flow away. He then recounted to her what had happened after she had rushed from the Manor.

"You know, my father utterly changed once you had left… he went back to being almost normal within a few seconds, it was extremely odd…"

Hermione frowned thoroughly seemingly perplexed by this,

"Really? So you think he acted like that just I was there?" She asked, a slightly shakiness occupying her voice.

"Perhaps" He nodded, placing a finger against his lips in thought, "He's never been like that before…"

So many different ideas and questions raced through Draco's mind. Had his father _really_ changed because of Hermione? If not, how long had he been going through these absurd changes and what was causing them? Draco was desperate to find answers but dare not go back to the Manor, not for a long while.

Perhaps his father was experiencing some sort of dark illness that caused him to act that way. Draco prayed this was the answer as he hated seeing his father in such a state, he had been Draco's role model growing up and now he was nothing more than a darkened animal. It was awful.

His head began to ache due to the pace of his thinking, so he sighed again heavily and fell back onto the sofa. Hermione doing the same and wriggling in close to him.

"So now what?" He wondered, placing an arm around her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, I have a few ideas…" Hermione smiled cunningly, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Draco shivered under her gentle touch and was inches from ripping her own shirt off, but before any of that could commence, there was an abrupt tapping sound at the window.

A small, woody brown owl stood patiently waiting to be let in. It was dark and it was hard to get a good look at the bird but Draco knew did not recognise it at all, which worried him greatly. Attached to its leg was of course a letter. But how did anyone know this address? No one knew that they even lived here… or did they?

**Hermione.**

"You better let him in" Hermione told Draco, halting with her fingers still at his buttons. She was surprised at her own eagerness of wanting him so badly. It had overcome her in a matter of moments. The thoughts that had been going through her head nearly made her visibly blush. However, this stupid owl had now interrupted what would have been a wonderful experience.

She watched as Draco lifted himself up from the sofa and strolled over to open the window. Instantly, the owl hopped inside chirping happily. It was very cute and Hermione suddenly wished that she had one of her own. She never felt the need to before, but this one was just too overly adorable not to make her want one.

Draco unlatched the letter from the little owl's leg and it flew off quickly.

"Ohhh…" Hermione groaned as she watched the small creature flutter into the night's sky. Draco raised his eyebrow at her playfully.

"I'll buy you an owl if you want?" He said smirking at her saddened expression. She giggled,

"Yeah alright, now just open the bloody letter."

He obeyed her and began unfolding the parchment. However as he read, his smirk disappeared and he looked utterly shocked.

"What's wrong?" Hermione wondered, "Who's it from?"

Draco didn't reply immediately, but then coughed to clear his throat and mumbled almost inaudibly, "My father…"

She gasped quietly at this revelation. How did he know their address? Had he been stalking them all this time? The hairs on the back of her beck stood up in fear. She did not like the idea of Lucius Malfoy prowling outside in the bushes. She beckoned Draco back over to the sofa so that she could also read the letter. He slumped down beside her and mindlessly handed her the letter, looking simply disgusted.

Hermione hesitated; she didn't know whether or not it was a good idea to read the letter, but her curiosity got the better of her.

_Son,_

_Since your departure, I have very much been craving something that your beautiful, young mudblood will able to provide. If you do not bring her to me within 24 hours, I will have no choice than to hunt you down. And this time, I won't let you get away. _

_If you are reading this, you can see I already have means of tracking you. So do not try to run. I repeat, Do. Not. Run. _

_L.M_

Hermione's eyes widened upon reading the letter and her heart began to beat rapidly. What she read disgusted her horrifically; she could still envisage Lucius' crazed eyes piercing through her. It made her skin crawl. There was no escape. Perhaps he was bluffing? Or maybe he didn't know what he was saying, Draco did say the changes were not intended, but this didn't calm her nerves in the slightest.

She glanced up at Draco, who had gone as pale as a winter's morning and was staring with a blank look etched on his face.

"D-Draco…" She stuttered, begging herself not to panic, "What are we going to do?"

_**A/N: And the darkness continues! I am going to try and update more regularly from now on! I hope you are enjoying!**_


	16. Help

**Draco.**

Waking up the following morning, Draco instantly knew he wasn't alone in his bed. Underneath his outstretched arm was a curled up and sadly fully clothed Hermione Granger. They had fallen asleep beside each other when trying to plan what to do, where they would go and how they would escape. But they seemed to have fallen asleep before they came up with anything. It was frightening as every moment that passed, his father would become more and more impatient and would soon come chasing and Draco had no idea what to do.

Suddenly he felt Hermione's tender body stir next to him. A small smile spread across his face, she looked so sweet and peaceful when she was sleeping, like nothing can ever harm her. But as soon as she woke fully, his smile faded as he realised that in reality someone would be able hurt her, although Draco would do his best to make sure that didn't happen. His father would not touch her that he knew.

She rolled over to face him, her brown eyes barely open and she curved the corners of her mouth softly.

"Morning…" she breathed. She didn't seem shocked or the slightest bit confused at her being in bed next to him. Most probably because they were both fully clothed, but still it must have been strange. They still hadn't discussed the title of their relationship; however Draco assumed that they were a couple. They acted like it anyway.

"Morning…" he replied drowsily, pushing a ringlet of hair from her face casually. She then snuggled her face into his chest and sighed wearily,

"Got any plans?" she asked gently, breathing steadily although he could tell she was worried.

"Not really…" he mumbled, embarrassed. He was supposed to protect her; he should be the one to come up with something. He felt as though he had failed her, he was powerless and weak.

Hermione sat up slowly, allowing Draco's arm to fall onto her lap. He watched as she scraped her hair back in distress.

"Well then we fight…" she announced, her voice shaky. His eyes widened at her even suggesting such a thing and he too lifted himself into a sitting position.

"Fight? Are you serious?" He asked, "This isn't the war… Besides, you don't know what my father's capable of…"

She moved her gaze to his, looking utterly lost.

"Well, what do we do then? Wait until he shows while we're eating dinner?" She said sarcastically, her voice bitter.

Draco didn't like her tone. She was so infuriating, yet somehow he just couldn't be angry with her.

"Look… perhaps he's bluffing?" he wondered hopefully, although he knew this was unlikely and he instantly felt dumb for saying it.

His father had always been dead serious about every word that came out of his mouth. And although these changes may not be completely intended, he doubted that his father was joking around.

"Yeah and perhaps he's not?" Hermione retorted, her tone becoming more aggressive.

Draco didn't like where this was going. He had seen Hermione angry before and he didn't much enjoy it.

"Ok, so he might be serious" Draco sighed, trying to calm her raging mood, "but we can't figh-"

He stopped. An idea sprung to mind suddenly, why hadn't he considered it before? It would be risky because of his father's mysterious way in which to track them and not to mention demeaning, but Draco would do anything to make sure Hermione was safe.

"Draco, what is it?" she asked frantically, looking scared by his sudden silence.

"Or perhaps… we can"

**Hermione.**

"Harry and Ron?" Hermione said, mulling over the idea carefully. Draco had suggested that they pulled them into the situation to help capture and take down Lucius. And Harry and Ron were very skilled, professional Aurors. It would be easy for them to catch him and find out why he was acting so disgustingly.

However, Hermione hadn't seen either of them for months. She hadn't seen Ron since the awful day at Diagon Alley. She didn't like the idea of turning up and asking for his help after what she had done to him. What if he slammed the door in her face?

But Ron would definitely help her if she was in absolute danger, wouldn't he?

Hermione didn't have a better idea, so she concluded that it was a strong plan.

"Sounds like a good plan to me…" She nodded slowly. Draco's face lit up at his own thoughtfulness, which she rolled her eyes at. He loved feeling smarter than her.

"We better get going then!" She declared, jumping out of bed, not caring about the state of her crumpled clothes and scruffy hair. They didn't have much time. And they still needed to go to Ron's and Harry's, convince them to help and inform them of the plan.

"Right… err… Let's go!" Draco agreed hesitantly. She knew that Draco hated the idea of going to Harry and Ron for help, but he had no other options. She though it was extremely cute that he was willing to put his differences behind him and join forces with them for her sake.

"Who first?" She asked, biting her lip. Hermione knew both would be less than pleased to see her considering the circumstances.

"It doesn't matter, we just need to get a move on" He said, grabbing onto her arm, reading for a side along apparation as he had never been to the Burrow or Harry's house before.

"Right" Hermione nodded curtly, before their feet were lifted off the ground and the familiar swirling sensation happened.

They landed with a thump outside the Burrow. Hermione nearly falling over but Draco grabbed her waist softly to keep her upright. She took a deep breath, straightening her clothes although it was pointless as they already looked awful.

She was strangely very nervous. If Ron refused to help her, she would not only be at risk but it would confirm that he truly wasn't going to forgive her and their friendship was over.

As they strolled towards the Burrow, Draco halted suddenly.

"I think it's best if you talk to him alone, he might say no if he knows I'm involved" He murmured. Hermione knew this might be true. Ron had always held a firm grudge against Draco.

"Ok fine, you stay here" She agreed, letting go of his arm and continuing to pace towards the Burrow door.

Hermione tapped on the door roughly, her hand trembling slightly although she was unsure why.

To her astonishment, it was not Ron that answered; it wasn't any of the Weasleys. In fact, it was a half-naked, blonde and beautiful woman who gave her a very ugly look.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She spat.

Hermione was shocked.

"I could ask you the same question!"

_**A/N: Aha! Yep, didn't think I'd forget about Harry and Ron? Well they're making a comeback! Any ideas as to who the woman is? Hmmm?**_


	17. Forgiveness

**Draco.**

Draco was just close enough to see the events unfold. And to his complete and utter astonishment, the blonde woman who answered the door was none other than Astoria Greengrass, who _had _beenhis wife to be. He couldn't believe it. He made many guesses to as why she was there but he already had a pretty clear idea. How the hell had Weasley been able to pull her?

She was stunning and way out of his league. But then again, Weasley had also managed to get Hermione to be his girlfriend. So perhaps he was some kind of secret ladies' man. Draco didn't see how this was possible, who would want a ginger git like him? But he decided not to think too deeply into the matter.

Draco didn't care in the slightest that Astoria was now with Weasley. In fact, he was happy for her. She had obviously found someone who treated right, unlike himself. She deserved to be happy; she was a nice girl after all. But right now, she didn't seem so pleasant.

He prayed that Astoria did not look over Hermione's shoulder and spot him. He didn't need that kind of drama right now.

Draco merely listened as her and Hermione began to argue.

"Get lost Granger!" Astoria shouted, putting her hand on her hip. Draco wondered how on earth Astoria knew who she was, but soon remembered how popular Hermione had been after the war. She had been featured in the Daily Prophet alongside Potter countless times. Astoria would be a fool _not_ to know who she was.

Hermione on the other hand didn't have the faintest idea to whom the angered woman standing in front of her was.

"Who are you?!" Hermione demanded, throwing her hands up angrily.

"I'm Ron's girlfriend, not that it's any of your business!" She hissed furiously, obviously threatened by Hermione. Draco didn't know why. Astoria was high, if not higher in the wizarding world. She was almost royalty, which brought him back to question why she was in a place like this with someone such as Ronald Weasley. It was beyond him.

Soon, Draco decided that this argument was going on for longer than necessary and although he was very reluctant, headed towards the Burrow. They did not have time for this.

Astoria spotted him almost immediately and her emotion began unreadable. It was a mix between shock, anger and disgust. Mostly shock, perhaps with a hint of embarrassment too.

"DRACO?!" she cried, her whole face turning crimson. She was after all, only wearing an oversized shirt that barely covered her supposedly naked lower half. He had always admired her classiness. Draco raised an eyebrow at her sneeringly.

Hermione stood between them looking utterly confused.

"What the fuck? I mean, how?! I-I… WHY?!" Astoria rambled, obviously flustered by Draco's sudden appearance.

"Astoria… how are you?" He asked, remaining cool and collected. Draco saw from the corner of his eye, Hermione's eyebrows shoot up at the mention of Astoria's name, instantly knowing who she was and what relevance she had to Draco.

"HOW AM I?! BIT OF A SILLY QUESTION?!" She roared enraged by his calm mood and the fact that he didn't seem to care.

"Astoria… Can we not do this now?" Draco said pleadingly, "We're in a hurry! We need to speak to Weasley!"

Astoria scoffed incredously.

"Well, you're not!" She announced, frowning deeply. Her beauty disappearing from the intensity of her scrunched up face.

"It really is urgent…" Hermione piped up, looking desperately at Astoria.

"I don't care! You can both go to hell!" She screamed. But as she was about the slam the door in their faces a ginger headed man appeared behind her.

"Babe, what the-"

Ronald Weasley glanced up at them both curiously; he did not however look angry or even worried. His face stayed emotionless, which was a new side of Weasley Draco had never witnessed.

"Hermione…" He breathed disbelievingly.

Weasley then turned to Astoria, who was still absolutely furious and placed an arm around her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Don't worry babe, it's alright… Let them in."

**Hermione.**

The Burrow hadn't changed a bit. It looked identical to when she had last been inside. Happy memories began to flow through her mind quickly and a small smile appeared on her face as they sat down on the sofa. She had always enjoyed staying here during the summer. It was like a second home to her, being back made her extremely nostalgic.

Ron had not taken his eyes off her since she entered and it was becoming slightly unnerving. However he did not look angry, simply puzzled which was a good sign.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked calmly, slouching down on the armchair opposite.

It was wonderful how polite he was being, Hermione had expected him to shout and rant at her. Maybe he had truly forgiven her for leaving him now that he had evidently moved on, which she was surprised to find didn't really bother her. She was glad.

Astoria rested on the chair next to Ron. Hermione was utterly bewildered by the fact was now dating her. She found it also amusing that the two people her and Draco had run away from were now a couple.

Hermione didn't really know where to start in answering Ron's question, so decided to keep it simple and cut to the chase.

"Well… I know that I probably don't deserve it after what I did… But I need your help urgently…" she said softly, giving him a warm smile in hope that he would be kind to her.

"What with?" Ron replied, sitting forward slightly, intrigued to what was happening. He didn't look disgusted, which was a good start.

"It's kind of a long story…" She began, again unsure how to continue. She thought carefully before explaining in minimal detail what was occurring.

"Urm… Well… Lucius Malfoy is… after me. And I need you… and Harry of course to help… err… capture him."

Ron suddenly shot Draco a horrified look.

"Your father?! So this is your fault?" He spat, rising up from his seat threateningly.

"No, no!" Hermione squealed, flapping her hands quickly, "It is definitely not Draco's fault!"

Ron didn't look convinced at all but said no more, falling back into his slumped position. She found it refreshing that he hadn't started a fight, which was what she had expected him to do. At least, at least that is what she had perceived after their previous encounter.

"Please, will you help me Ron?"

She watched as he thought for a moment, screwing his mouth up. She begged that she would say yes, she needed him desperately.

After what seemed like forever of deafening silence and Astoria giving her harsh glares across the room, Ron finally spoke.

"Sure Mione' I'll help you" He smiled. The fact that he called her Mione made her heart skip a beat. Had Ron really forgiven her? It looked as though she and Ron were friends once more and she couldn't be more pleased.

"Great!" She grinned, clapping her hands together, "We need to act fast though, Lucius is going to come for me tonight" She shivered as this vile thought.

"So we need to go and get Potter" Draco chipped in, standing up quickly.

Ron nodded, also rising up from his seat.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

_**A/N: Ron and Hermione are friends(ish) again, yay! Well done if you guessed that it was Astoria! And don't worry there will be some kind of resolution between her and Draco! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! **_


	18. Jealousy

**Draco.**

Draco was thoroughly amused by Potter's expression when he, Hermione, Weasley and a very insistent Astoria showed up at his door. Weasley had begged her not to come along as what they were doing would be risky, but Astoria had simply refused to be left behind. Draco had always admired her stubborn nature.

"Um… Hello?" Potter said, gaping at the peculiar sight, but once the shock had sunk in his attention directed to Hermione.

"Mione!" He grinned, pulling her into a friendly hug,

"Hi Harry… I'm sorry I haven't visited in so long… I've been err… busy" She affirmed.

Potter gave Draco a strange look,

"So I've heard…" he replied awkwardly, letting of his friend. Hermione blushed slightly, causing him to smirk to himself.

"So, why are you all here?" Potter wondered, glancing round at the group.

"We need your help." Hermione blurted out bluntly, knowing that they were quickly running out of time.

Potter frowned, "Okay… What with?"

Draco sighed loudly, he was becoming very bored of hearing the same story over and over and chose to block out all noise while Hermione briefly explained.

He watched as Potter's face turned from a frown to a look of complete horror. And before he knew it, he was being shouted at furiously.

"MALFOY! I TOLD YOU SHE WASN'T SAFE!" He bellowed; rage flaring in his green eyes, "I SAID YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED AND I WAS RIGHT!"

Draco would not let Potter talk to him like that and wanted nothing more than to send a rather cruel spell in his direction, but Hermione was there so he decided against and spoke with a calm voice.

"Potter… it's hardly my fault that my father has gone completely insane…" Draco replied impatiently. Why was everyone arguing with him today? Astoria and now Harry bloody Potter?

Thankfully, Hermione was there to calm her best friend down.

"Harry, stop please… Don't be mad at Draco. It was _my _idea to go to the Manor in the first place…"

Potter went to speak but snapped his jaw shut quickly and huffed in defeat. No one could win an argument if Hermione was involved.

"So will you help?" She asked eagerly. He didn't hesitate to answer; it was obvious he held no kind of grudge towards her.

"Of course, I won't let that evil bastard touch you" He smiled, before glancing up at Draco who was solemn.

"Yes offence." He added.

Draco almost chuckled at his light-heartedness if it wasn't for the fact that he was a complete git.

"Alright, let me just grab some things that might come in handy" Potter said before rushing inside his home. For some reason Hermione and Weasley followed like lost sheep. He supposed they were so used to doing it; it was like a second nature to them.

But that meant that he was left outside with Astoria, which he did not like very much.

"So…" She mumbled, swivelling round in his direction, her soft blue eyes meeting his grey ones. There was no anger in them anymore, just sorrow.

"Look… I'm willing to put the past behind us, but just answer me one question" Astoria confirmed, not removing her deep gaze.

Draco was extremely wary whether to agree to this. He didn't know what the question may be or if he even had an answer. He groaned gently, but nodded.

"Alright, what is it?"

She began to twiddle the ends of her blonde hair uncomfortably.

"Why did you run?"

Draco took a sharp intake of breath. He was then vividly reminded of how he had physically run from their wedding, which seemed the right thing to do at the time, but looking back. It was cowardly and he very much regretted it. He didn't however; regret not going through with the wedding.

"Because I couldn't marry you… I'm sorry" He voiced, coming out as almost a whisper.

"You could have just talked to me…" She sighed, staring down at the ground.

"I know. And I am truly sorry…" Draco hushed. It was true, he was. But he was also glad that he _had_ run from the wedding otherwise Hermione would have never entered his life. And then he would definitely be sorry.

**Hermione.**

"Wand… Invisibility cloak… Emergency Portkey…" Harry mumbled frantically to himself, making sure he had everything he needed.

"Harry mate, is all this necessary?" Ron moaned, "We just got to take down stinkin' Lucius Malfoy… This ain't some big mission" He shook his head at Harry's over thinking.

"I know… it's just in case!" he explained, raising both eyebrows.

Hermione giggled quietly at her two friends bickering. It was good to be in their company again, just like old times.

"Guys… thanks so much for helping" She said, stopping herself from laughing, "But we need to get a bloody move on!" She was rapidly becoming impatient at her best friends lack of urgency.

"Ok Mione, let's go!" Harry beamed racing downstairs, "Let me just go and tell Ginny… I can't just go racing off!"

Hermione and Ron rushed behind him, but made their way to the front garden to find Draco and Astoria acting surprisingly happy around each other.

She was suddenly overcome with jealously, something she had never really felt before, apart from that time with Ron and Lavender.

Draco was smirking and almost laughing at Astoria and she was giggling merrily at something funny he must have said. The scene sent a bubble of anger through her stomach. She had to do something.

So Hermione strolled over to Draco and without warning, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She felt him sink into her embrace, placing his hands gently on her waist and returning the kiss. It almost made her forget their mission and that everyone was now staring at them.

Astoria seemed very taken aback and gave them an amused look.

"Ahem!" Harry chirped, strolling out of his front door and trying not to seem too grossed out by Hermione's sudden display of affection. She could tell Harry wasn't too pleased with her dating Draco without her snogging his face off right in front of him.

They pulled apart and she blushed fiercely. Draco was smirking wildly at her and bit his lip as if to say 'We'll finish this later' which only made her cheeks redden more.

"Hermione! You're the one who said we had to hurry" Harry said bewildered, "What are you playing at?"

"Sorry, right… let's go" She replied, still flustered by what had just occurred. It was totally out of character and somehow Hermione felt oddly thrilled by the experience.

"Are we heading straight to Malfoy Manor then?" Ron wondered.

This was a good point. They hadn't actually figured out a plan of action from this time. This was weird as Hermione was usually the one to plan ahead, but this time she was clueless.

"Let's just head straight there and get this done" Draco pitched in causally, gazing up to the sky, "Besides… it's getting dark."

They all agreed with this notion and so each of them clutched onto Draco's arm as he would be the one to apparate them. It was better that way as he knew the exact location of the wards and would make sure they didn't end up within them. The last thing that needed was for Lucius to be immediately alerted and come rushing out before they could even prepare themselves.

Hermione thoroughly hated the sensation of a side-along apparation and as they lifted off the ground, she felt strangely nauseous. But landing with Malfoy Manor coming into view made her feel much worse.

_**A/N: So, what will happen now? Dun dun dun! Thanks so much for all your reviews, it means a lot!**_


	19. Fight

**Draco.**

They appeared just on the outskirts of the Malfoy Manor grounds, just far enough so they were not in view. The group released his arm quickly and Draco watched as they all glanced around as though lost.

It then occurred to him that they still hadn't decided on what they were actually going to do and how they would proceed to battle his father. They couldn't simply charge in there, wands at the ready and prepared to fight. This wasn't the war. Or perhaps they could do exactly that. It was five against one after all. His mother would also be in there of course, but she would be extremely easy to take down. She was, although smart, not very observant.

"So what now?" Astoria spoke aloud in a hushed voice, something that most of them were probably thinking.

Draco watched as Potter and Weasley looked at each other as though speaking telepathically, planning out ideas in silence. In the back of his mind, it infuriated him that they were such close friends that could literally understand what the other was thinking without speech.

"Well we just race right in there and capture him; he'll be no match for all of us! It's only Lucius bloody Malfoy" Weasley smiled, looking pleased with himself but not making too much eye contact with Draco. But this had not offended him at all. In fact he found it quite hilarious.

This plan seemed far too simple though. Surprise his father and merely take him down just like that? Be home in time for bed? After all their fear and worry, it just didn't seem right. However it sounded as though it may work, of course they would then have to find out what was actually wrong with his father, they couldn't just send him to Azkaban considering he hadn't actually _done _anything… yet.

"Yes, but we can't charge in, can we?" Potter sighed, rolling his eyes. "There is the slight hitch that there are about a thousand defensive wards around this place!"

"How do you know that?" Draco asked, slightly concerned that Potter knew about the wards that were meant to be invisible. His parents had spent hours making sure that the wards were not detectable to any unwanted visitors. He was also becoming increasingly irritated by Potter's know-it-all attitude; it was worse that Hermione during her Hogwarts years.

"I'm an auror… It's my job to know things about… dark wizards" Potter continued, looking utterly serious.

He would have been offended if it wasn't for the fact that he and his father _had _been deatheaters and it was only normal for Potter to still be suspicious about them.

"Ok well… there is no way through them… trust me" Draco affirmed.

Potter seemed stumped by this which disappointed Draco as he had hoped he would at least know some spells that would manage to fool the wards because he certainly didn't.

There was silence for an agonisingly long time. The group looking between one another hoping for ideas to be put forward. But all of them remained quiet.

"Looks like we're going to have to go with Ron's idea then" Hermione laughed nervously, obviously trying to brighten the depressing mood that surrounded them. No one spoke. Her intention to lighten the mood had not helped. They had no idea what to do and it was now pitch black. It was daunting how soon his father would be hunting for Hermione.

"Well we can't sit here all night!" Astoria moaned, "I'm freezing!"

Draco then realised that she still only wearing her over-sized shirt, he smirked. She was very beautiful and Draco could see why he had been so infatuated with her when they first met.

"I guess we will have to-"

Suddenly a deep voice interrupted. It was low and menacing. Draco's whole body froze as he recognised it immediately. He then very slowly turned his neck to catch a glimpse at the speaker.

"Hello son."

**Hermione.**

She wanted to run. Run so fast, Lucius didn't even have a chance to catch her. It seemed her life over the past months had been filled with running.

All she had been able to talk about over the last couple of days was fighting and taking Lucius down, but now she was in his presence, all of her courage had faded. All of her Gryffindor bravery was gone. She simply wanted to sprint as fast as she could away from this awful man.

Lucius stared down at her and smirked evilly, his long blonde hair fluttering softly in the breeze. Hermione could only imagine the disgusting things that were going through his sick mind as his black eyes once again pierced through her.

She gulped.

"Son… I see you've brought my mudblood" He began. But that was enough. Enough for both Ron and Harry to whip out their wands instantly and send stunning spells in his direction. But neither of them had anticipated the speed of Lucius' reaction and within half a second, he had his own wand out and rebounded their spells with ease. It seemed that his duelling skills had been enhanced or improved somehow, because they definitely hadn't been this way previously. Otherwise, they would have never escaped from the department of Mysteries all those years ago.

Unfortunately, poor Astoria was in the firing line and one of the spell hit her square in the chest, causing her to fly backwards and land hard onto the ground, causing Hermione to wince. The other only narrowly missing her own head.

"ASTORIA!" Ron cried at his girlfriend who was now sprawled motionlessly on the ground. Hermione saw the anger bubble inside Ron's eyes and he visibly snarled with rage.

"You'll pay for that!"

Lucius cackled crazily, switching his gaze between them all. The four of them now had their wands pointed towards the insane wizard; surely he couldn't defend himself against all of them?

Simultaneously, each of them shot spells of different colours at Lucius. But once again, he managed to deflect them. However the last one, which had been Harry's, caught him on the shoulder.

He yelped like a wounded animal and staggered backwards before eventually collapsing on the floor, his wand rolling out of his lifeless hand.

Harry and Draco raced over to the fallen man and quickly snatched up his wand, while Ron rushed over to his poor, knocked out girlfriend, still shaking with anger.  
Hermione shuffled over to Lucius and knelt down.

"Is he definitely stunned?" She questioned, making sure he still had a pulse and that they hadn't actually murdered him. Harry was never one to control his temper and could have accidentally sent a killing curse. They couldn't afford to be sent to Azkaban now.

"Yes, it looks like it… it was a pretty good shot" Draco praised, glancing over at Harry, who awkwardly smiled back surprised at Draco's humorous attitude.

Hermione looked up at them both and began to giggle slightly. It was a pleasant sight to see her boyfriend and her best friend finally getting along after all those years of being enemies. However she was not laughing for long as an icy cold hand grasped onto her neck and closed in on her windpipe. She struggled wildly, as she was lifted up into the air, her feet dangling. Hermione gasped for air desperately.

Lucius Malfoy obviously wasn't as stunned as they had thought.

"You're mine now, mudblood!"

_**A/N: After all the build-up, I wasn't going to end the Lucius darkness after one chapter, c'mon! Thanks so much for your reviews! **_


	20. Mysteries

**Draco.**

His heart froze. The scene of his father literally strangling the woman he loved was physically sickened. But it wasn't long before he manage to react, as did Weasley and Potter. The three of them sending spells at the crazed man. He was utterly defenceless; surely he would be taken down by the impact of the spells. But he had others ideas.

He, knowing he was defenceless, used Hermione's struggling body to shield himself from their blows.

Draco could do nothing but gasp as all three spells hit Hermione in the back and her body stopped wriggling instantly and flopped awkwardly within his father's grip.

He cringed. It was painful to even witness his girlfriend in such a state. His father was a bloody coward.

"Drop your wands…" He croaked, seemingly rattled by the intensity of the spells. However, none of them complied.

His father waited for a few seconds before giving them a deathly glare. He then placed Hermione into a crouching position in front of him and wrapped both hands around her head.

"Drop your wands or I'll break her neck…" He breathed, completely serious, his eyes wild with fury.

His gaze moved between the trio threateningly and he watched as each of them laid down their wands cautiously on the ground.

Draco knew this was a bad move, but he certainly would not risk his poor, helpless girlfriend being murdered right in front of him. He would be absolutely distraught, not to mention scarred for life.

"Now, that we have an understanding… I have many plans which involve this mudblood…" He said, gesturing down at Hermione which he still held in a dangerous position. He could crack her neck in a mere motion and that made Draco extremely nervous. He also felt the contents of his stomach rise as he comprehended his father's intention.

"Why are you doing this?" It was Potter who spoke with a surprising confidence. He did take on the Dark Lord; Draco supposed nothing could really faze him now. He knew what to say and how to distract people.

"I don't see how that concerns you, you disgusting little boy!" His father shrieked, his hands tightened around Hermione's limp head. Draco's heartbeat increased rapidly, aware of his father's quick reactions. He wouldn't hesitate in snapping her neck.

"But father… you aren't like this… This isn't you…" He tried to explain quietly, hoping he wouldn't cause his father to get too angry and make any sudden movements.

"Son, you know nothing…" His father snarled, anger flickering in his black eyes. There was definitely something wrong, his eyes were usually grey.

"But father…"

"NO BUTS BOY!" He cried. He glanced between the group quickly and smirked.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and fulfil my plans with this mudblood, unconscious or not…"

The faint idea of this made Draco almost vomit. His head began to spin painfully and his fists curled and began to shake. He had had enough. He would not stand by and let this happen.

"LET GO OF HER, YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" He bellowed, marching towards the vile man he called his father.

"STAY BACK!" He screamed, "I _WILL_ KILL HER, DON'T THINK I WON'T!

But Draco continued at a higher speed which made his father begin in turning Hermione's head in his hands ready to snap her tender neck like a twig. But suddenly everything changed. It happened so quickly, Draco was powerless to stop it.

A bright green flash of light crashed into his father's chest, right where his heart was.

His whole body went limp and Hermione fell out of his grasp. Luckily Draco was close enough to catch her body. But his father slammed into the ground hard and laid there lifelessly.

Was he really dead?

Draco swivelled round immediately to see who had cast the spell, the spell that had just killed his father. His eyes widened and his heart clenched when Draco saw the identity of the brutal caster.

"M-Mother?"

**Hermione.**

Her eyelids fluttered open very slowly and she was shocked and confused to her current surroundings. Hermione tried to lift herself up but failed as her body felt far too weak. She felt as though she had been hit by a car again.

She simply managed to look around to find herself spread out on a very luxurious sofa that she recognised from her last, very abruptly ended visit. She was inside Malfoy Manor.

Fear instantly overwhelmed her. Had she been captured by Lucius? What had he done to her while she was unconscious? She didn't even want to think of that answer. The thoughts made her feel physically sick. Hermione simply chose to do her first instinct and scream for help, hoping someone who come to her rescue.

"HELP PLEASE!" She cried, desperately trying to get up from the sofa, flailing her arms around wildly.

However her whole body relaxed as Draco raced into the room.

"Hermione! It's okay!" He hushed, "It's alright, you're safe" He pulled her into a reassuring hug. She melted within his embrace and snuggled her face into his neck affectionally.

"Oh thank god." She breathed.

He smiled at her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Hermione pulled back and then filled with confusion.

"Wait, what happened? Where's Lucius? How did you-"

Draco put a single finger against her lips to silence her and his eyes filled with a strange sadness she had never seen in him before.

"My father is dead…" He whispered, staring deeply into her eyes before sighing harshly and looking away.

Hermione let out a short gasp and she too was filled with sorrow. She had not wanted Lucius Malfoy to die. He, after all was not acting like that on purpose. It was not his fault, or so they thought. But then the question suddenly popped into her mind. Why had he acted like that? Why had he been so vile and cruel? Perhaps they would never know…

"H-how did he die?" Hermione asked, trying her best no to sound too pushy. She knew Draco would not particularly want to talk about such a thing.

"My err… Mother" He hesitated, not looking at her directly. This was something Hermione definitely hadn't been expecting, Narcissa Malfoy killing her own husband? It didn't make sense. She loved him, didn't she? How could she do that?

"Draco… I'm so-" She was about to say sorry but he shook his head and gave her an empathetic look.

"Don't. It's fine."

Hermione knew he was not fine but did not continue on the subject.

"So, where's the others? How is Astoria?" She asked eagerly, praying they were all okay.

"Everyone's fine and Astoria is still a bit weak, but she's alright" He explained softly, although giving her a funny look due to her sudden interest in Astoria's well-being.

"Good" She smiled, feeling slightly stronger; she pushed herself into a sitting position, she then swung her legs off the sofa and prepared to stand up.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Draco questioned, his eyebrows rising.

"I want to go and see them." She confirmed, smiling weakly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you need to rest" He half laughed, half said very seriously.

"But I feel fine!" Hermione argued, hauling her body up. But Draco grabbed her shoulders and pushed her lightly back down.

"You were hit with three spells. You need to just sleep"

She was defeated, so she huffed and lied reluctantly back down. She hated being weak. Hermione wanted show Draco that she was absolutely fine.

"Urm, so what happens now?" She wondered, "Err… Won't your mother be sent to Azkaban?"

Draco shrugged, "Perhaps, but not until she tells us why my father was acting like that…"

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that very packed chapter! Finally get to know why Lucius was acting so gross next chapter! Dun dun dun!**_


	21. An Answer

**Draco.**

He still couldn't believe that his father was gone. The man who had raised him, stood by him and believed in him his whole life had vanished. He wasn't always a good man, but Draco just hoped that he wasn't only doing these things because he was scared. Lucius Malfoy had made bad decisions. But so had he. Draco couldn't forget that he had followed in his father's footsteps; he had become a death eater too. Sometimes he had blamed his father, hated him in fact. But now he was gone, Draco felt lost.

They all gathered in the living room, everyone who had been outside when his father was murdered. Even Astoria had managed to get up and come to listen, intrigued by what his mother was going to say. But no one was more eager than Draco. He had so many questions flashing through his mind. Why had his own mother killed his father? Wasn't there any other way of stopping his cruel behaviour?

Draco sat down closest to Hermione as she would be there to comfort him. His mother was opposite them with a solemn look on her face. She was paler than he had ever seen her.

Potter, Weasley and Astoria rested to his right looking extremely uncomfortable, they didn't want to be there but his mother had insisted.

They all waited for her to speak. It took a while but finally she began to talk in a very quiet voice.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry Draco" She stuttered, choking on the tears that began pouring that her face. She was gazing directly into his eyes sorrowfully. He had only ever seen his mother cry once before, so this was very strange for him.

Draco hated watching women cry. He remembered his first encounter with Hermione in that awful Muggle pub, when she had started crying pathetically and he was completely bewildered. But now he was simply petrified.

No one spoke as his mother began wiping her eyes in order to regain some control. They were too shocked by her display of raw emotion, that none of them had ever seen before.

"I h-had no other c-choice…" She whispered her tone still shaky. Draco could see the pain in his eyes; he knew his mother would never have wanted to kill his father willingly which was why he was so concerned. She had had no other option.

"I understand." He replied plainly, shifting awkwardly in his seat. Hermione wrapped a gentle arm around his own to reassure him. But for some reason this did nothing, he couldn't get over the image of his distraught mother.

"But why was he acting like that?" Weasley piped up. Draco found this very insensitive of him; his mother was obviously very disturbed and did not want to be rushed. However he remembered that this was Weasley he was talking about, he was never kind or understanding. He knew that from the way he had treated Hermione in the past.

Nevertheless, his mother merely glanced over to him and gave him a puzzled look.

"I was getting to that…" She said a hint of bitterness in her voice. Now that was the mum he remembered.

Weasley turned red quickly and glowered down at the floor embarrassed.

"I d-didn't mean to…" his mother breathed. Her eyes were wide and tears began to swell within them. Draco didn't understand. Didn't mean to do what? He begged for her not to start with her incessant weeping again. He was simply desperate to know why his father had been acting so deranged.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked hesitantly, trying not to sound too callous.

His mother shot her head up swiftly and stared at each one of them. A silent tear fell down her worryingly pale cheek but she made no noise. She looked so lost, so broken. Draco didn't know what to do.

"Mother?" He questioned, hoping she would return from her trance-like state. Her dark eyes met his own and she released a harsh sigh.

"It was _all_ my fault…"

**Hermione.**

Hermione was uneasy due to Narcissa Malfoy odd behaviour. All she had done was weep constantly, which was understandable. But Hermione had never seen a woman like her show any kind of emotion. She was so solemn and hard-shelled; she assumed that she was unbreakable. But obviously that wasn't the case.

Hermione could feel Draco tensing as he sat next to her and no matter how much she tried to comfort him, he just became more discomforted.

But when she heard what Narcissa had announced, she was completely shocked. It was her fault? She had caused Lucius to act like that? But why?

"Mrs Malfoy, what did you do to him?" Harry asked sympathetically, waiting patiently as she composed herself. Hermione had expected her to burst into tears or perhaps a fit of rage but instead her shoulders sagged and she looked completely defeated.

"He cheated on me…" She sighed, shaking her head slowly as though holding back the tears.

Hermione watched from the corner of her eyes as everyone in the room looked shocked. Draco looked absolutely heart-broken. She knew how much he had admired his father, so to hear something like this must be upsetting.

"We had this huge argument" Narcissa continued, her sadness changing to a slight hint of anger, "And it got rather violent…"

Hermione knew what was coming. She could instantly picture Lucius and Narcissa duelling ferociously, spells flying everywhere, screaming crazily.

Draco's eyebrow rose in surprise, it was obvious that he thought of his parents as calm and happy people and this was a big blow to him. Hermione resisted the urge to scoff, how could Draco not expect his parents to fight? They weren't exactly pleasant people; it was only a matter of time until they turned on each other.

"I was just so angry and… and…" Narcissa stopped; she seemed very reluctant to tell that what happened next. Evidently, it couldn't be good.

"I hit him with a spell… one that I had never used before" Her voice was gradually decreasing in volume. All of them had to lean in to try and understand what she was saying.

"I read about it in a book… I thought it would be the perfect revenge… I didn't realise it would be so strong… and permanent…" She whispered and then she broke into a convulsion of large tears and groaning. Her shoulders shook harshly and she threw her head into her hands.

Draco cracked and rushed over to his very distressed mother. He wrapped his arms around her softly and hugged her warmly. The scene was very sweet, but Hermione could help feeling very awkward, watching such an intimate moment between mother and son.

Harry glanced over to her and gave her a saddened look; he was obviously very upset at the scene as well. It was a scene that he would never be able to have. Harry would never be able to comfort his own mother, protect her, care for her.

Hermione returned a sympathetic look and smiled weakly at him.

Draco and Narcissa finally broke apart, looking somewhat happier.

"It's okay mother." He smiled, before strolling back towards Hermione and slumping down.

"So…" He said, sucking in a huge breath preparing himself for his mother's answer which he knew wouldn't be a nice one.

"What did the spell do exactly? Why did he specifically target Hermione?"

Narcissa didn't reply immediately. She pursed her lips, thinking the best way she could describe the effects of the spell.

Obviously they knew it turned Lucius into a crazed psycho. But why had Narcissa thought this would be the best revenge?

"Well… because he cheated on me, I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to become obsessed with something he hated" she explained, giving Hermione an uneasy look.

Although being very smart, she didn't understand. However by Draco's reaction, he most certainly did.

She turned to him with a confused look and waited for him to enlighten her on what his mother had meant.

Her answer came in one word. One harsh, eye-opening word.

"Mudbloods."

_**A/N: Wow, didn't expect that did you? Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you for all your reviews! **__**Herm**_


	22. Tears

**Draco.**

His father's body was moved swiftly from the Manor grounds. Draco couldn't bear to watch when two young Healers apparated away with the limp body.

Everyone was extremely unnerved by his mother's astonishing announcement. To cause her husband to become obsessed with Muggle borns was a very strange punishment. Did his father know what he was doing? Or had all of his previous mind state simply disappeared? It would now forever be an utter mystery.

Now what needed to be decided was what would happen to Draco's poor mother. She was a murderer and there was no other option than to send her to Azkaban, but he didn't want to. His mother was the only family he had left.

Strangely, the Healers who had taken his father's body had not asked any questions. Perhaps they were just glad to see the back of him. Draco knew that most of the wizarding world since despised his father after the war.

"I will hand myself in…" His mother affirmed sternly, her tone of voice suggested she didn't want any objections. However Draco did not want her to go. She may never get out. She may go completely insane from the cruel dementors sucking every last happy memory from her frail body. These images raced through his mind causing him to quickly argue.

"But Mother, there must be another way." He wondered curiously, trying to stop his voice from becoming wobbly. He would not cry.

He had not cried when his father had died right before his eyes however the mere idea of his defenceless being shipped off to Azkaban and enduring unbearable pain made him want to weep.

But he couldn't. Not with Hermione, Potter, Weasley and Astoria in his presence. He certainly didn't want to look weak in front of them.

His mother edged towards him and smiled gently, glancing up at his tall height. He could see tears faintly in her eyes and he knew she was trying to be brave.

"It's for the best Draco dear" She confirmed, nodding softly, "I have to face up to what I have done; I cannot simply go on the run…"

Draco knew his mother was right. Even if she tried to run, she would be caught. News of his father's death would spread quickly and she would be a strong suspect.

He admired her greatly for this brave decision. She was a courageous woman. Draco then thought about how much he must have disappointed her when he had run. Run away from his wedding, his troubles. At that moment in his life, he was feeble and had indeed shamed the Malfoy name. But now, he felt as though everything had changed. He had Hermione. Perhaps that was all he needed.

"I will miss you so very much…" His mother breathed, before pulling him into her small frame and squeezing him tightly. And then they came. He couldn't stop them not matter how much he wanted to. Warm tears trickle from his grey eyes and landed on his mother's shoulder. He was definitely pleased that he was facing away from Hermione and the others. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Probably back in sixth year when he had been ordered to kill Dumbledore. That had been simply terrifying.

But those were tears of fear and loneliness. Now he was crying tears of pure sadness and helplessness. He had just lost his father and now he was losing his mother as well. It just wasn't fair.

"I'll m-miss you too, M-mum…" He stammered, pulling away from her painful grip.

She shot him a bewildered look. He hadn't called her mum since he was a little boy. It was always 'Mother.'

"I better get going t-then…" She laughed nervously and breathing deeply. It was obvious she was petrified. Then she sighed heavily before stepping into the fireplace with a large handful of Floo powder.

"Azkaban Prison!" She shouted clearly, disappearing in a green flame.

Everyone was silent.

And Draco didn't care anymore. He let his tears fall freely as that was the last time he may ever see his mother…

**Hermione.**

There was a lump in her throat. She was trying so hard not to cry and be brave for Draco's sake.

The image of his broken-hearted face made her feel so utterly depressed. She watched as he stood rigidly staring at the fireplace for quite a while.

She glanced around at Harry and Ron who nudged her to go and comfort him. Obviously, they had already accepted their relationship.

Hermione shuffled timidly towards her saddened boyfriend and wrapped her arms softly around his tall body, resting her head on his chest. She felt his shaky breaths and his heart was beating rather quickly.

She looked up at his face which tear-stained and pink.

"Draco… It's going to be alright…" She said softly, allowing the corners of her mouth to rise ever so slightly.

His eyes met hers. He seemed so lost now. Both of his parents were gone within one night, of course it would take him some time to get his head around.

"I-I'm going outside" He mumbled quietly before moving away from her and making his way out of the Manor.

She stared around at the rest of them. Harry, Ron and Astoria were all stood uncomfortably, giving her sympathetic looks.

"We should probably be getting home…" Ron said, glancing towards his girlfriend, who nodded in approval.

Harry met Hermione's eyes and looked sorrowful,

"I should be getting home too, Gin will be worried" he emitted, "You should go home too Mione…"

How could she? How could she leave her broken-up boyfriend in such a state? The answer was she couldn't. What was Harry thinking…?

"Harry, I'm staying. I've got to make sure Draco is alright…" she responded. He seemed to understand and nodded politely, before walking over to her and embracing her in a friendly hug.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt you… People can lash out when they're vulnerable…" Harry warned, "Believe me, I would know."

Hermione knew exactly what he meant. When Sirius died, Harry's temper had hit the roof. He didn't want to speak to anyone and raged when people tried to help.

She doubted Draco was the same kind of person, but she was definitely wary.

"I'll be fine… Say hello to Ginny for me" Hermione smiled, letting go of her friend.

Harry gave her a short wave before apparating quickly. Hermione then turned to Ron and Astoria. It was strange seeing them together because she had always imagined herself by Ron's side that was until he started treating her like some kind of object. But she had forgiven him, much like he had forgiven her. Still something didn't seem right.

"It was err… lovely to meet you…" Astoria smiled weakly, and then linked an arm around Ron's.

"I'll see you soon Mione." He grinned. The both of them apparated swiftly, leaving her completely alone apart from her thoroughly depressed boyfriend who was waltzing around outside.

She decided it best to go and talk to him, so grabbed a cloak and ventured out into the cold night. The wind blew roughly through her caramel hair and she squinted around to try and spot Draco. He can't have gone too far.

But after searching for approximately fifteen minutes, she was starting to worry as he was absolutely nowhere to be found.

That was until she saw a manly body laid tiredly on the grass.

_**A/N: Not a very exciting chapter, I know! Thanks for the reviews though! **_


	23. Home

**Draco.**

The ground was freezing but he didn't care. He couldn't really feel anything; his body was numb even before he had ventured outside. His parents were gone and they weren't coming back. Draco hated the idea of never being able to see them again. His mother would have to spend _years_ in Azkaban, he was sure of it. Most go completely insane or die while inside there, or perhaps both. Draco tried not to think of these cruel images though and simply focused on the twinkling blanket of stars above his head. They were dazzling and gave him a strange sense of relief from his emotional pain.

He had been laying there for quite some time before he heard soft footsteps, crunching lightly on the leaves and twigs. He didn't even have to turn his head to know exactly who these footsteps belonged to. No one else would have cared. No one cared for him like Hermione did.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, halting beside him and looking down at his sprawled out body.

It was a stupid question; of course he was bloody cold. And Draco thought she was smart.

"Yeah." He replied, lifting his head up to peer at her. Her hair was being whipped against her pale cheeks in the brutal wind and her features screwed up mildly.

"Come inside." She suggested. Draco could hear her voice wobble as she shivered visibly and tried to keep the hair out of her eyes.

"No" He mumbled slowly, then rested his head back down gently, continuing to gaze into the sky that was gradually becoming lighter as it was nearly morning. He didn't feel particular tired, which was weird. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept. So much had happened since he last dozed off into a dreamland. He had always enjoyed watching the stars when he was younger, his father would tell him stories about each constellation and star.

"Everyone else has gone home…" Hermione said softly, crouching down so that she was closer to his face. "I think we should do the same…" She stared sympathetically into his grey eyes, hoping he would comply.

Draco didn't have the energy to move. He was far too drained from the day's awful events. But he knew that he would most probably get ill if stayed out in the cold for any longer, so reluctantly agreed.

Hermione held out a hand to help pull him up, he grabbed it. He basked in the delightful feeling that she truly cared about him and was insistent on helping him. She was after all his girlfriend, even though that had never really stated this fact. But she hadn't needed to stay, she just did.

He stood up very slowly, his body still weak from the utter shock he was experiencing. Hermione was all he had left now. The only good thing that remained in his miserable life was her. And as he gazed into her deep, brown eyes he couldn't help but smile. It was only a small smile, but it was something.

"Lets' go" She breathed, clutching his hand and instantly apparating to their home. It didn't matter about the wards that surrounded the Manor anymore as there was no longer anyone inside to alert. It was empty.

They thudded straight into their bedroom which was exactly how they had left it. The bed was unmade, clothes were scattered carelessly across the floor. It seemed like forever since they had last stepped foot in this place.

Hermione's hand stayed entwined with Draco's and her thumb began to stroke his own gently.

"Everything's going to be okay…" She whispered. He glanced at her and nodded because for the first time he believed her. Being with her in their _home_ made Draco realised that everything was not lost. He could still carry on without his parents, it's not like he saw them much anyway.

He knew he was strong and could manage without them and Hermione would assist him in doing that.

The pair gave each other a joyful look before simultaneously flopping on to the bed, not bothering to take their clothes off, only their shoes. They then wrapped their arms around one another in comfort. It had been an extremely long day, but one that Draco was ready to forget although he wasn't sure he would ever to be able to…

**Hermione.**

Waking up in Draco's arms was a satisfying feeling. She felt safe and warm, as though the previous day's events had melted away in a hazy blur. Although she still couldn't remove the vision of Draco's heart-broken expression from her mind.

She yawned loudly in attempt to wake him up as she was getting rather bored. But to her dismay, he didn't even stir. So she quietly lifted herself from the comfort of their bed and shuffled to the kitchen in order to make some breakfast. It seemed so long since she last ate and she only just realising, as her stomach gave an almighty roar, how hungry she actually was.

Hermione made some jam on toast and a cup of coffee for both her and Draco. It was her favourite after all and her mother had always made it for her when she had been depressed. She laid the food out on the table and tiredly slumped in the nearest chair. Her head began to pound strangely, most likely from the trauma she been experiencing recently. It was all catching up with her at once. Lucius' crumpled body, Narcissa's distraught face. Hermione shook her head in attempt to remove these thoughts.

She took her first bite from a slice of golden brown toast she had made, but suddenly heard an abrupt tapping that caused her to jump.

Her head swivelled round rapidly to spot a pearly, white owl sat at the window. Hermione recognised it instantly. It was Harry's owl, however she was oddly hesitant to open the window. The last time they had received a letter, it had not been very thrilling news.

Nevertheless, she slowly opened the window to allow the owl to enter. It hopped inside and nuzzled her finger affectionally. She smiled and suddenly remembered that Draco had promised he would buy her an owl at some point.

"Thank you" She giggled, slowly removing the letter from the bird's leg. It didn't fly off though; it merely craned its neck in curiosity and waited for her to peel open the letter.

_Dear Mione'_

_We are having a small gathering next Tuesday because of mine and Ginny's three year anniversary! We would like you and Draco to come along. Of course, due to recent happenings… we completely understand if you don't feel up to it._

_Hope you can make it!_

_Harry x_

Hermione couldn't help but grin wildly to herself. Harry had actually invited both of them,_ together, _as a couple. She couldn't believe it.

"What are you smiling at?"

It appeared Draco had finally awoken from his slumber and made his way out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but some underwear. Hermione wasn't complaining though, he had a gorgeous body.

"Harry's invited us round for his and Ginny's anniversary" She explained, smiling hopefully at him, "That's if you're okay…"

She held her breath, awaiting his answer.

"Yeah sure… I think that sounds… fine." He nodded. She could detect a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. She knew that Draco had enjoyed the time he had spent with Harry and Ron, but she also knew he would never admit to that.

"Alright then, that's settled." Hermione grinned, before pointing at the table, "I made breakfast."

Draco glanced at the lovely array of toast and coffee and scratched the back of his neck in disbelief.

"Wow… thanks, that looks great." He then paced towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug. She squeaked in pleasure and allowed his warmth to consume her.

If this is how Draco repaid her for making breakfast she definitely wouldn't mind living with him.

Of course she knew he wasn't hugging her just because of the breakfast. He was hugging her because she had stood by him, looked after him and loved him unconditionally, even when his father had acted like a utter lunatic towards her.

She didn't mind. Draco was the best thing to happen to her in years and Hermione thought that what had occurred had only brought them closer. Perhaps he really was her knight in shining armour because her life was bliss.

_**A/N: I know… a long wait for a rather boring chapter, I'm sorry! I've been really busy with coursework and interviews but I'm going to get back on track again… hopefully.**_


	24. Acceptance

**Draco.**

He couldn't believe where he was. Standing with Potter in _his_ house with _his _friends, it just felt bizarre. But despite that, Draco couldn't help but admit he was happy to be there. He had never really had true friends, only followers and people who sucked up to him because of his superiority and who his family were. But now, standing with Potter, Weasley and various other old Hogwarts students, he strangely felt as though he belonged.

"So Malfoy, you support the Chudley Cannons right?" Weasley asked lightly, taking a gulp of Butterbeer as a group of guys that consisted of Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas stood in an awkward circle in Potter's garden.

Draco had to admit Potter had a pretty decent home, of course it didn't compare to the Manor he now owned but it was nice all the same. He was startled to be asked such a casual question by someone like Ronald Weasley.

"Nah, the Holyhead Harpies are far better!" He laughed heartily, also taking a gulp of his own Butterbeer.

Seamus chuckled, "See ey' told ya!"

"I suppose they're alright, considering my sister plays for them…" Weasley laughed.

Draco couldn't help but be content with the Quidditch chat. He finally felt like one of the guys.

"So Harry, when are you and Ginny actually going to tie the knot then?" Dean asked politely, breaking the silence as the Quidditch talk had died down suddenly.

Draco smirked slightly to see Potter blush and look flustered. He may be the saviour of the wizarding world but when it came to women, he knew Harry was a huge wimp.

"Well… I dunno mate" He said awkwardly, before trying to steer the conversation away from him, unfortunately in Draco's direction.

"So Mal-… Draco, what about you and Mione?" He questioned. He could tell that Potter was still a little uncomfortable with the idea of him and Hermione, but was still polite. The others turned their heads, intrigued by his answer.

"Marriage!? Ah, no… Hermione and I have only been dating what… five months?" Draco explained. He noticed that Weasley's expression turned vaguely disgusted by this. It was obvious he was not as quick to except their relationship as the others. He didn't see why. It wasn't like he was still interested in Hermione now that he was dating Astoria. Or perhaps he was?

Just then, the women strolled over to them. A giggling group made up of Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Hermione and Astoria Greengrass. Draco found it weird how they had welcomed Astoria into their friendship group. They seemed to be getting along amazingly.

"Hey boys!" Ginny chirped, grinning wildly at each of them, "Ready for some cake?"

"Sounds good" Neville replied, leading the way after Ginny. All of the other men followed but Draco stayed, as did Hermione.

She glanced up at him and smiled warmly. He never got used to how perfect her smile was and how her nose crinkled sweetly.

"Having fun?" She queried, wrapping her arms around him gently and placing her head on his chest.

"Yeah… weirdly…" He laughed.

For the first time, he could truthfully say he was. It seemed wrong to be having this much enjoyment after losing his parents such a short while ago but he didn't seem to mind. Of course, he _did _miss them both and often thought of his mother's awful ordeal but he knew he shouldn't dwell on those thoughts.

"I'm glad" Hermione said, lifting her head from his chest and pointing her face upwards.

Draco gawked at her, staring into her chocolate eyes made his heart beat rapidly and he had the urge to kiss her passionately. But before he could, her face scrunched up in pain and her hands shot to her head.

"Argh! I can't get rid of this headache!" She groaned, massaging her temples. Draco frowned and began to worry.

"Are you alright?" He wondered.

She nodded slowly, still unable to remove her hands from her head.

"It's just a headache, perhaps I just need to…" She stopped and before Draco could do anything, Hermione passed out in his arms.

**Hermione.**

A flash of ginger hair was the first thing she saw upon waking up. This hair belonged to Ginny who was leaning over her with a very concerned expression.

"Mione? Oh my god, how are you feeling?" She asked frantically, dabbing a wet towel on her throbbing head. Honestly she was feeling quite sick due to the intense pain from her aching skull. She didn't know why this was happening, she very rarely got headaches let alone ones that made her pass out. The last thing she remembered was collapsing in Draco's arm and now she was…

Where was she?

She peered around timidly and found herself in Harry and Ginny's room, spread out on their master bed. How they managed to lift her up the stairs was beyond her.

"W-what happened?" She mumbled, not opening her eyes too wide as the light was causing her head to hurt even more.

"Well… you passed out…" Ginny muttered, "Draco mentioned something about you having a headache?"

Draco. Hermione wanted to see Draco. She _needed_ to see him.

"Where is he?" She murmured, continuing to squint from the brightness of the daylight.

"Oh, he's downstairs, I'll call him!" She smiled, getting up and strolling outside the room.

"Ginny, don't-"

"DRACO!" She screamed from the top of the stairs making a sharp pain shoot through Hermione's brain. She flinched and closed her eyes quickly.

She then heard rapid footsteps of none other than her loving boyfriend, who came charging into the room.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" He asked, kneeling down beside the bed and taking one of her hands in his grasp.

She kept her eyes firmly shut but her body relaxed from the softness of his voice. She slotted her fingers in between his.

"I dunno… No too good after Ginny's screaming…"

Hermione heard Ginny gulp and slowly make her way out of the room guiltily. Hermione couldn't help but smile a little. Ginny had always been one to get herself heard, that's what you get when you have six brothers.

"But… I'm glad you're here"

She heard Draco laugh and stroke her hair away from her face lovingly.

"Thanks and I'm glad you're okay…" He hushed before trailing off, "Well, if you are okay."

Hermione's forehead creased, she didn't feel alright at all. Her mind was swirling around in her skull and she knew if she tried to sit up she would be dizzy. It was terrible.

"We think we know why you collapsed…" Draco began, resting down on the bed next to her and staring at her gently.

Hermione peeked open one eye and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"We?"

Draco blushed ever so slightly and gave her an awkward smile.

"Harry, me and the others…" He admitted, trying not to sound too happy, however she knew that he was. This made her grin despite the awful throbbing pain coming from her head. She couldn't be more delighted that her friends had accepted him into their group and that he was so willing to be a part of it. She could barely even remember the days when he was an annoying little prat that taunted all of the Gryffindors. He was a whole new person and Hermione had a secret pleasure in knowing in was mostly down to her.

Draco continued in telling her, his and the guys theories in why she had passed. She was definitely intrigued as she was clueless herself.

He cleared his throat cautiously,

"We think it's linked to my mother's spell…"

_**A/N: Thank you to vickifay for giving me the idea for this chapter! I know Hermione's part is a bit short… sorry! I hope you are all enjoying the story!**_


	25. Pain

**Draco.**

Draco watched as Hermione took in this information, her eyebrows rose considerably before she drearily opened her eyes. He knew that she quietly agreed with this idea. What else could it be? Headaches so violent that cause you to pass out, that certainly wasn't something one developed over one week.

"It's very plausible" She said softly. Hermione's gaze met his own and he could see a small glint of fear. He knew that she was scared. None of them had any real clue on how to fix her agonising problem. He didn't know how much longer she could withstand the pain.

"But we don't even k-know what spell your mother used let how alone how to cure this p-pain" She sighed in defeat, her voice wobbling. Draco's heart crumbled to see her in such a pit of hopelessness and agony.

He gentled took her hand into his own and squeezed it in comfort.

"I promise you I will fix this" Draco spoke firmly staring directly into Hermione's deep brown eyes which were full of despair. He knew she depended on him. At this moment in time, she had no choice than to put all of her trust in him, along with Weasley and Potter of course. And that was the reason that this sight hurt him so much.

"This is all my fault…" He whispered in a raspy tone. He almost felt as though he was going to cry. It was very odd. He had hardly ever cried in his entire life but since meeting Hermione he had been unable to control his emotions. He had already cried once in front of her which was humiliating enough. He didn't want it to happen again.

He took a few shaky breathes, "I'm sorry…"

Hermione frowned gently and shook her head ever so slightly.

"Don't you dare" She hushed, rubbing her thumb over his own, their fingers still interlocked. "Don't you blame yourself."

But Draco couldn't help it, if he had never met Hermione in that dirty, old pub that day she would not been experiencing this pain. His father would not have tried to kill her, she wouldn't have been hit with three spells simultaneously and she wouldn't possess these awful headaches.

"But…"

"No Draco." She uttered stiffly.

He thought it best not to disagree with her so he simply nodded before placing his lips against her forehead.

Silence fell between them. Draco wanted nothing more than to hold her and force the torment to float away. He wished it was him going through this instead of her.

Both of them unsure on what would happen next. Where do you start in trying to find a spell that no one knew the name of? There was no way he was visiting his mother in Azkaban, thoughts of the wretched place still haunted his mind. And neither Potter nor Weasley, who were skilled aurors, had the faintest idea. He was truly clueless.

It wasn't until he glanced at Hermione that a solution sprung to mind. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It was so bloody _obvious. _Books.

Hermione owned hundreds of the things, there must be at least one that would give them information on rare and evil spells. It seemed so simple. Perhaps _too _simple but Draco had no other plans.

He lifted himself off the bed, not speaking a word and apparated instantly to his and Hermione's home in hope of finding an answer.

**Hermione.**

_Pop. _He was gone.

Draco had apparated, she knew this immediately without even sitting up to look, not that she could anyway. But where had he gone? And why hadn't he said anything to her?

She trusted him though. She trusted that he knew what he was doing so she didn't bother to worry too much. She just prayed that he would be back soon.

She merely lay glaring at the ceiling, her head still throbbing. She _begged_ for the pain to stop. She begged for an answer so that she could finally be happy.

It seemed that throughout her life that had always been an obstacle stopping her from being truly happy.

After the battle Hermione assumed that the struggling was over and that she was free to live her life in peace and serenity. But she was wrong because life wasn't that easy.

Ron had forgiven her and Lucius was dead yet here she was still unable to live her life. It wasn't fair.

She was pulled quickly from her thoughts when she heard the creaking of footsteps up the stairs. Hermione held her breath in anticipation to who would walk through the door. Was it Draco? Had he discovered information on the mysterious curse.

But it was Ron.

He peered his head around the door quietly and smiled when he saw that she was awake. Hermione smiled weakly back at him and was very comforted by his presence.

"How are you feeling?" He asked before shaking his head, "Silly question, sorry."

He slowly perched himself on the edge of the bed. She allowed the corners of her mouth to curve upwards; she had always found Ron's daftness to be strangely cute.

"It is quite painful…" She said half smiling, half creasing her forehead in discomfort.

Ron gave her a sympathetic look. Hermione gazed into his blue, calming eyes although she detected a glimmer of awkwardness.

"Hermione…" He began, grabbing hold of her hand that was still warm from Draco's large hand locked around it previously. Ron sighed and looked at his lap in defeat.

She gave his hand a small squeeze to motion him to carry on. He glanced up at her.

"I just want you to know that I'm… sorry for the way I treated you… you know before... when we were together…"

Her heart clenched, she was not expecting a full on apology from Ron. Especially not at this moment.

"I never gave you what you deserved… I get that now…and I…" He paused and Hermione could see him struggling to voice the next words.

"I'm happy you found someone you makes you happy… Even if it is Malfoy…"

No matter how much her head was throbbing in pain, Hermione couldn't stop herself from beaming wildly at what Ron had just said. It was extremely pleasing.

"I am sorry also…" She breathed, "Deserting you was cruel and cowardly."

He nodded and everything was quiet. Both of them absorbing what had just happened. A revelation at both of their ignorance. Hermione ignored the pain bouncing around her brain and smiled. Ron had given her hope. She had missed her best friend.

_**A/N: Oh my god! I am really, really sorry I haven't updated in over five months! But I plan to get back on track and finish this story. Let's do this!**_


	26. Memories

**Draco.**

Searching through the vast collection of books that Hermione owned was a difficult task. Draco had no idea what he was expecting to find, he simply knew that he had to be quick. He wanted so desperately to relieve Hermione of her agony. But he also had to be extremely cautious in case he missed anything.

After what seemed like hours Draco still had no tighter evidence on the spell his mother had so selfishly used. He knew she had never _meant _to harm Hermione but her actions had ruined everything. They were supposed to be here together, getting on with their lives as a couple.

What if they never found a cure for Hermione's headaches? Would she live out her days in absolute pain? Would she _die?_

Draco quickly wiped this thought from his mind. He couldn't think like that.

He slammed shut the last book. Nothing. There was no sign of any information about the spell. Draco was giving up hope.

He hauled himself up from the slumped position he was in. Angry bubbled through his body and he finally lost control.

In one swift movement, he smashed everything off the nearest cabinet. Ornaments and photo frames shattered into pieces of the hard, marble ground. He then continued to destroy everything else around him in a wild fit of anger and frustration.

_Why couldn't he find anything? Why did everything seem so hopeless? WHY COULDN'T HE JUST BE HAPPY?! _

These thoughts circled in his mind as he proceeded in ripping and breaking everything in the room. Then Draco halted in the middle of the room and took deep, shaky breathes. His heart was beating rapidly and tears of anger were streaming down his face.

He had wrecked his home. His and Hermione's home. Their belongings scattered around, completely broken up.

A few minutes passed before Draco decided that there was no point in staying because there were no clues, no answers and almost all of his hope was gone.

He apparated swiftly back to Potter's home. He didn't know if he could watch Hermione's disappointed face as he told her he had failed her.

Outside was dark and the wind whistled. Draco was hesitant to knock the door. Perhaps they were all waiting for his return thinking that he had discovered something.

He tapped on the front door feebly, all of his strength vanished from his manic destruction. Ginny Potter answered the door with a faint look of sadness etched onto her face.

"Oh Draco, you're back…" She said, allowing him to step pass her and enter the house.

Draco sighed audibly and shuffled pathetically into the living room where Weasley and Potter were in deep discussion.

They were knelt around the small coffee table in the centre of the room where a very large, dusty book was laid open.

Their heads shot up as he came in. By the look on their faces, he could tell something wasn't right. Draco immediately guessed they had found something within the old book. He dreaded to find out what it was.

"Did you find anything?" Potter asked solemnly. His voice contained a hint of sadness. Draco hesitated for a brief moment,

"No…" He murmured, "But I assume you did…"

Potter nodded very slowly, staring directly into his eyes. The room was deadly silent for a long while and Draco was simply itching to know what he was going to say. Potter sucked in a breath before muttering,

"I think you better sit down…"

**Hermione.**

This was hell. Waiting and waiting, unable to move. Hermione wanted to searching for an answer herself, she knew she would be likely to find the answer in a matter of minutes if she tried. But she couldn't even sit up without a horrible surge of pain shooting through her entire body. So she had to wait.

She thought it was strange that no one had come to see her. She could hear their hushed tones coming from downstairs so she knew they were still there. Hermione craved for someone to tell her _something _simply to put her mind at rest. Why wasn't anyone even coming to check on her? It had been hours since Ron had visited her with his apology. Did no one care? She could be dead right now and no one would know.

However all of a sudden that idea was changed as Hermione heard footsteps heading her way.

Her heart soared as Draco entered the room slowly. But he was not smiling, in fact she could see despair in his eyes. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

He sat down by her side on the bed, looking completely serious.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a sense of desperation in his voice. It was as though he pleaded for her to say she was okay.

She blinked calmly, almost in slow motion. Hermione knew that what she was going to say would disappoint him.

"Not good…" She whispered.

She watched his shoulders sag and his forehead crease. He was obviously very distressed.

"Draco, what is it?" She pleaded.

Just then, Harry and Ron trailed in looking equally as depressed. Harry was carrying a huge, very tattered book which had never seen before. The expressions on their faces began to panic her. Her eyes widened.

"W-what's the matter?" She said, choking on her the words. Her alarm caused her head to pound aggressively and Hermione screwed up her face in pain.

Draco clutched her hand in attempt to calm her down. Each of the men looked between each other and it was Harry that spoke.

"We've found the spell…" He admitted.

"Really? Well… that's a good thing… i-isn't it?" Hermione wondered, pulling herself together but becoming increasingly more worried. Bad news was coming, she could feel it. She mentally prepared herself for whatever was to come.

"Afflictio Vecordia" Ron declared. Obviously this was the name of the spell. She had never heard of it, much like she had expected.

Draco was intensely gazing at her with a pained look.

Harry opened the book and began to read the description of the spell she was cruelly being subjected too.

"_Afflictio Vecordia – this spell causes the victim to become obsessed with the thing they hate the most._

_If the victim's hatred towards certain person then they will also suffer due to the intensity of the curse. The only known cure for this is to remove their memories to cleanse their brain and relieve their pain."_

Everything was silent. The only sound was of very slow breathing from each of them.

Hermione tried to comprehend what had just been said. Remove her memories? She wouldn't remember any of what had happened in the past week or so. She guessed that wasn't too bad. It was only a very small time scale. She would still remember her family and friends… and Draco of course.

Hermione couldn't see why they were so upset.

"Fine… Let's do this." She said firmly. The others looked hesitant and very confused on how she was taking this so well.

"You only have to erase the memories of the event, I will still remember all of you…" She laughed nervously, "Now hurry up because my head is killing me…"

_**A/N: Ooooh! Two chapters in one day! That should make up for the last five months right? Aha, hoping you are liking the story!**_


End file.
